


Hot Springs and Fateful Encounters

by Setokaiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love, Mating Press, Mother/Son Roleplay, Multiple Orgasms, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Underage Character, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, defloration, handjob, mutual bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setokaiva/pseuds/Setokaiva
Summary: Both Karina and Kenny try to find rest at a hot spring resort during the school break. It isn't easy, not with so many catcallers hounding the beautiful woman everywhere on one hand, and the boy stuck getting dragged from place to place with nothing new and exciting going on. When their paths intertwine in the springs, experience and youthful innocence melds together in the pleasant heat, creating a wonderful evening for them to share together -- and, potentially, the start of something even more.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	Hot Springs and Fateful Encounters

_(_ ** _Author's Note:_** _This is written in a back-and-forth format, because it is a novelized retelling of me and a partner's roleplaying logs. This one begins with my partner, and then every other paragraph from there belongs to me (I will denote them with lines for simplicity's sake). At some points, time-skips will occur; these are denoted by multiple asterisks. This RP uses original characters for the young boy,_ **Kenny Pinkerton** _(played by my partner) and the beautiful young woman,_ **Karina Sukunai** _(played by me). This novelization was done with the full and explicit permission of my partner.)_

**Tags:** **Shotacon/Age difference (28 x 10 y/o); breast play & nursing; handjob; cuddling; straight sex; mutual bathing; sleeping together**

**Words:** **30k**

_~ Setokaiva_ _(Karina_Sukunai) & Kenny Pinkerton (now Kenny Aurore)_

_ (P.S: These profiles are on F-list) _

**\----- Hot Springs and Fateful Encounters -----**

Kenny wandered aimlessly around the onsen, having grown tired of just sitting in the hot water. It was the end of their first day at the natural hot springs, and Kenny had already grown bored of the vacation. His parents might be able to steam themselves endlessly for a week, but Kenny had immediately realized that there was nothing here for a kid to do.

He'd told his mom he was going to go exploring, and he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist before leaving her behind. Exploring per a boy's natural inclination, Kenny hopped on small rocks, strolled around looking at each natural pool, and saw quite a few bathers relaxing in the water. All of it was still pretty dull.

At 10 years of age, Kenny was lanky, waiting to fill in at the end of a small growth spurt. His tousled brown hair was constantly in his eyes, and he had a quiet curiosity that was always searching, looking, noticing his surroundings. For what, he was never quite sure. Kenny had circumnavigated just about the entire onsen, when he noticed one large, freestanding rock with a sharp decline behind it. He approached the stone, placing a hand on it as he made his way down what seemed like a narrow path. As he rounded the stone, he saw a small pool about eight feet below the rock.

It wasn't empty. A solitary bather was there, their back to him. Kenny walked down towards the pool, curious as to why there was this one isolated spot, far from the other, more populated areas of the onsen. He walked loudly as he approached, so as not to surprise the other guest.

\-----------

It all felt so _... strange. _ To be this relaxed, feeling so cocooned in warmth, without being in her room, or even having to worry about her alarm going off. She'd stayed in this one exact spot now for... how long? Ten minutes? Twenty? Long enough for her to almost forget the stares she kept getting in the more open part of the spring, mercifully enough.

"Hmmm... ah." She sucked in a long, shallow breath, and let it out in a pleasant little hum.

The languor settling into her wide, full thighs and buoying up the twin globes of womanhood proudly standing out on her naked chest was  _ very  _ welcome, now that she had time to actually appreciate it. No catcalls, no awkward looks... sometimes she wished she was still a teenager. She'd just kept growing in the curviest of ways all the way to her twenty-eighth birthday, and all it did was bring her trouble.

Just then, a sound -- two legs moving through the water, and hands padding around the rocks -- invaded her ears. Karina grimaced. Not  _ another _ one. Instinctively, she drew up one leg, lifting her knee out of the water and wrapping her palm around its breadth. Not to cover herself, but just for leverage in case she needed to move...  _ again. _ Slowly she turned, pivoting her head around her shoulder towards the intruder.

Her annoyance turned to pleasant, owlishly-blinking surprise when she saw the source of the noise. A boy. A very young one, cautiously walking closer, clearly having spotted her. Karina smiled broadly; that was a  _ relief.  _ She really didn't want to deal with another creep.

"Hello there," she cooed invitingly, favoring him with a friendly smile. "How did you find me? You like to explore, too, huh?"

\-----------

Kenny stopped as the woman turned to greet him, surprised by her reaction. Everyone else he'd passed during his circuit of the onsen had been reticent, avoiding eye contact and staying within their own small groups. Perhaps it was the nudity, or perhaps it was just their natural inclination, but this was the first person who'd actively engaged him in conversation.

"Oh, hello!" he replied finally, once the shock of being spoken to had worn off. "Um, yes, I was just looking around. My family arrived this morning, so I wanted to see what all was here at the onsen. So far, it seems like it's just a bunch more of these things," he said, pointing at the spring. "I think I've been around the entire site by now. You're actually the first person that even acknowledged me." Remembering his manners, he quickly added, "I'm Kenny, by the way."

\-----------

Karina's eyes wandered down to the boy's chest for a moment, appreciating the slick, smooth display of skin on his growing frame. Her smile quirked up when he spoke, and she shifted her whole body about halfway towards him to more comfortably regard his adorable face. This, of course, brought a luscious side view of her bulging chest into view, but this was the hot springs --  _ everyone _ was naked anyway.

"My, my... you have a good vocabulary, you know that?" she answered with a coy wiggle of her eyebrows. Without missing a beat, she continued, "Well,  _ my _ name's Karina. It's great to meet you, Kenny."

_ Swish _ went her arm through the water, releasing her knee, letting her hand sweep a ripple across the surface of the spring to wash out towards the boy. Thoughtfully, her fingers grazed the surface of the rocks she was leaning against. Karina pivoted her head around slowly, taking a long look around them.

"Yeah... it's a nice place to relax, but... pretty boring, huh?" she ventured, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm glad you found me, though... I was getting bored, too."

\-----------

Kenny's cheeks flushed as Karina praised his vocabulary. He splashed forward deeper into the water, feeling like he'd finally found a kindred spirit. "Yeah! It  _ is _ boring, isn't it? I feel like I can't say that to my parents, since they're so into  _ relaaaaaxing. _ " he drawled.

Kenny noticed Karina's body, of course, her movements alternately exposing and concealing, but he didn't make any comments, wanting to fit in with this cool, older woman. He found a flat rock a few feet from Karina and took a seat, his legs covered by the water and steam, but his bare torso still exposed to the cool air. "Why are you here, if you think it's boring?" Kenny asked.

\----------

A warm thrill shot through Karina's heart. She straightened her back to meet his advance, smiling just a bit wider, poised and attentive. This close, she got a perfect look at the way his youthful muscles flexed and moved, smooth hips slick with moisture carrying him through the water. Her eyes locked as firmly onto Kenny's as her mind did on how easily she'd 'clicked' with him; he really  _ was _ bored, and wanted to share it and do something  _ different. _ Wonderful...

"Oh..." she noised, pausing at the question. Her free hand came into view, bearing a long train of her lustrous blonde hair in her fingers. She'd been idly braiding it so far, but now she was glad to let it slip across her chest, the strands parting to cover her steam-moistened tits with dozens of curving strands.

"I guess I wanted to get away from everyone," she answered honestly. "Well... not  _ everyone. _ Just some of the adults back there... I don't like dealing with so many looks. I'm not good with crowds anyway, but when I have men staring at me, and I'm naked... well, the hot spring just makes it worse."

She gave him a reassuring curve of her smile, and a nod. "You're  _ perfect, _ though." A hint of a relieved sigh permeated her voice. "I just like meeting kids more, sometimes. It's a lot less overwhelming, and I don't feel like I have to hide anything."

\----------

Kenny watched Karina with fascination, never having met an adult who treated him with any sense of maturity. He puffed his chest out, happy to continue speaking with her. "Well, it is nicer over here, so I can see why you're here. It's very quiet and peaceful." He looked back over at her seriously. "Why are people staring at you? That's really rude." He looked her over intently, but with an air of charming innocence. "You're very pretty, but they still shouldn't stare..."

\----------

Karina felt another thrill, though this one more subdued; it was simple appreciation for how relaxed Kenny was around her, how easily he'd taken a seat near her like they weren't strangers at all.

"Aww..." she cooed airily at the compliment, grinning to show a glimpse of the pearly whites beyond her lips. "That's so sweet of you, Kenny. But people... well, it's just a thing with adults, you know?" she offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Because I'm so tall, so curvy... grown-ups really like that kind of thing. Like how men with lots of muscles are, too. It just... gets people excited, and makes them want to stare."

Experimentally, she drew her right arm back, and pulled it up and underneath her chest, forming a firm shelf for her breasts to rest on. They pressed upwards slightly, conforming to the bar of her forearm like a bowl of yielding bread dough.

"Grown-ups  _ really _ like these, though," she explained for his benefit. "When they stare at a woman like me, they're probably thinking, 'Wow, I'd  _ really _ like to play with those.' But you only do that with permission, of course."

\----------

Kenny stared at Karina's chest with interest, assuming he'd been given permission at least to take a closer look. He was fascinated by her ample cleavage, and the way it moved and jiggled as she shifted positions.

"I've never seen anyone as...  _ curvy _ ... as you before," he told Karina, mirroring her choice of phrase. "I guess I can tell why they like to look at you. You look very soft and comforting."

Kenny bit his lip and looked away, feeling like he was staring too hard. Despite his inexperience with women, especially those older than himself, he was strangely interested in Karina and her discussion of her body. "I guess it's harder at the hot springs. You can't cover up much..."

\----------

A mirthful giggle trilled out of her throat. Oh, she was teaching him  _ mature _ words for his little vocabulary, now. This was so  _ fun! _ Excitement danced through her body, chasing away the lingering dregs of relaxed sleepiness from her muscles.

"And you look slender, and smooth," she returned, earnest and encouraging. "I like that a lot in boys. It makes you really handsome."

A little bold, maybe, but she just  _ loved _ the shy way he turned and chewed his lip when he got embarrassed. She took mercy on him soon after, returning the conversation to her own body.

"But you're exactly right," she affirmed. "I don't  _ want _ to cover up, anyway. Hot spring water is  _ very _ good for my skin; it's why I come here often, even dealing with the stares. It makes it even  _ softer."  _ She spoke the last with a warm, sensuous purr. "Grown-ups really like feeling that. Snuggling with it, even... so we take good care of it, to play with someone we like."

Her low, sweet tone harmonized perfectly with the alluring upturn of her smile. Her arm lifted, sinking even deeper into her titflesh, and with some effort she hoisted it into the crook of her elbow. Its nipple, bright pink and proudly tall, peeked out towards the boy. "None of the ones out there've got to touch it yet, though," she cooed. "I like you, Kenny... so I'd like  _ you _ to be the first."

\----------

Kenny's eyes darted between Karina's eyes and her chest, unsure of what to do next. The suggestion was so unexpected that he would have thought she was toying with him, yet her face seemed sincere. Kenny was intrigued enough that he decided to take her at her word, getting up from his seat and re-cinching his towel before moving a little closer. He tentatively approached Karina, her breasts seeming to grow larger and larger as he neared her perch.

Kenny slid onto the flat underwater rock Karina had been using for a seat, coming to a stop about a foot away from her. He gulped, suddenly unsure of himself, as he looked up at her face, still giving him that sphinx-like smile. He looked away and started speaking quickly, nervously.

"Be...before we came, my mom told me to be sure and keep back from the girls here. That I'd... uh... make them uncomfortable."

He looked up at Karina again, acutely aware of how much he wanted her to like him, to think of him as more than just a little boy. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable - you're the nicest person I've met in this whole resort."

\----------

Warmth and understanding bloomed on Karina's face, her lips first pursing, then spreading out to pass two simple words: "It's okay."

And she meant it. She didn't flinch away when Kenny slowly, yet steadily moved onto the rock with her, a lithe, slender thing next to her own mature and voluptuous body. Only his towel kept her gaze from lingering longer anywhere lower than his chest, which was likely just as well, as she  _ did  _ want to take her own advice about staring. It gave her plenty of time to assess the look in his eyes, too -- deeply attentive, searching, craving for recognition and validation.

"Your mom sounds like a smart woman," she stated matter-of-factly. "Most girls don't like meeting new people in hot springs... it's too embarrassing, too awkward. I don't mind at all, though. I'm glad you found me; and I'd like to spend some time with you." A confident lilt undercarried her words, slipping sweetly from her luscious smile. "Especially with such a good, kind young man like you, Kenny."

She let her back slump down into a more familiar, relaxed posture. Her belly bowed out into a smooth crescent, capped by the soft, slick globes rolling on the dip of her arm. "Besides... I won't tell anyone..." she promised, giving a conspiratorial little wink of her eye.

\----------

Kenny blushed at her compliment, bashfully replying, "I... I _ try  _ to be good. It gets more complicated as you get older." He looked up at Karina. "That's why I was wandering by myself. Sometimes it's easier than trying to figure out everyone else."

When his curvaceous companion once again extended her invitation, Kenny hesitantly scooted across the rock, seating himself directly by her side. He angled his body slightly away from her, lacking the confidence to approach more directly. Kenny looked up at Karina, the larger woman seeming to tower over him as he was now directly beneath her voluptuous physique.

At her encouraging smile, he reached out slowly with one small hand, placing it against the side of her pillowy breast at the point where it bulged out of the crook of her arm. Giving her soft flesh a light, experimental squeeze, Kenny made a half-smile, a look of wonderment spreading across his face.

\----------

Watching Kenny edge closer felt to her now thoroughly-excited mind like everything was moving in slow motion; she could still hardly believe her  _ luck. _ That such a good, interesting boy would find her right when she was worried the day would prove unfulfilling! She waited patiently, watching him lift up his own small, bare arm... she sucked in a quiet breath through her smile at the sight of his fingers...

And then, all five points of contact pressed gently into her breast. A light, pleasant rush of breath left her nose, followed by a giggling _ coo  _ in her throat when he squeezed her flesh around his palm. His arm was so small, or her breast so large that if it had curled in at the elbow, the whole thing probably could have fit snugly inside. His fingers tingled where they touched, and her skin yielded around him like a warm blanket.

"Hehe... ooh..." she cooed and purred quietly throughout. Once he had a solid grip, she ventured, "Mm, so... you like it? You can touch all you want..."

\----------

"Ah... ok..." Kenny said, his eyes flitting up to meet hers briefly before dropping downward to return his focus towards his hand. His fingers pressed lightly against Karina's bosom as it slowly rose and fell with her breathing. After seeing the look of approval in her eyes, Kenny increased the pressure until his fingers began to sink into her flesh, the heat of her body wrapping around his hand and filling it with a sense of electricity. As he pressed harder, he felt himself pushed back, a pleasant bounce beneath the supple surface.

Kenny looked up one more time, mouth slightly agape, and he must have received whatever signal he was looking for, because he brought up his other hand and placed it next to the first. Rotating his hands so that his palms were facing upwards, he tried to slide them underneath Karina's breast, slipping in the crack between her arm and the soft teat it supported. He tried to lift the breast up, wanting to see it bounce and jiggle in his hands, but he could barely raise its weight with his thin arms, his fingers once again sinking into her creamy skin.

"You were right... It's so soft and smooth..." he marveled, more to himself than to Karina.

\----------

Hearing his blushing, awkward murmur of agreement drove yet another, subdued giggle through her throat, making her chest jostle and shake just the tiniest bit. His eager touch doubled with his other hand joining in, savoring her skin, plying her whole breast and testing its weight. The little curves of his nails scraped gently across her arm, making her shiver in delight. Even the pillowy softness of her breast had limits, though, and defeated his efforts to move it any higher than it already was.

She partially solved that problem when, after hearing his soft-voiced comment, she slid her own free hand into play. Each of her long, elegant fingers turned, and she brought her palm perpendicular to his right wrist, gently laying it over his hand. Then she pressed in, arcing her arm to get her elbow into it, helping to press his fingers even  _ deeper _ into her flesh. Karina then lifted, pressing the whole globe into a concave... and then, she began to roll her palm in smooth, rocking motions, bouncing her breast up... and down. Up... and down. Every time, it landed with a soft  _ paf _ against the skin of her arm, all while Kenny's palm was tenderly pulled along for the ride, its brother having a clear shot at the underside of her chest.

"Hehehe...  ♥ " she chuckled richly, immensely enjoying herself. "It  _ is,  _ isn't it? I'm really proud of them... not every woman gets them this big." She slowly disengaged her arm from underneath her chest, letting both heavy tits swell back into their natural forms.

"Try... snuggling one, maybe?" she offered in an arched tone. "You could wrap your arms around one, I bet... think of it like a new pillow for your bed."

\----------

Kenny felt a thrill run through his arm as Karina laid her hand over his, helping him to manipulate her massive breast. He watched, mesmerized by Karina's teat bouncing rhythmically in front of his face, her pale, milky skin jiggling each time it landed against her arm. Leaning in as closely as he could without running into her, Kenny inhaled the woman's scent, the steam of the air mixing with the sweet fragrance of her skin and hair.

When she asked him to embrace her, Kenny was beyond questioning. He felt like she'd opened his mind to a new world, and he would follow her lead wherever it took him. "O-ok, Karina..." he said quietly, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated. Releasing her breast as he withdrew his hands, Kenny re-positioned himself, kneeling with his knees pressed up against her wide thigh. Sitting up straighter, he spread his arms wide, wrapping them as far around her breast as he could reach.

"Mmmm, it's  _ better _ than a pillow, Karina," he sighed happily. "It's so soft, but it's warm and bouncy too!" He buried his face into her skin, again breathing her in deeply.

\----------

This close, Karina didn't miss the sound of a single breath he took -- which was important, because he was breathing just a little bit heavier, now, a clear sign of the excitement pulsing through him. She allowed his hand to slide free down her breast, and her hand released simultaneously, leaving it to bounce so heavily back against her chest that it jiggled and rippled softly there like a tub of jello. The moving weight drove her own breath out from her chest in a low croon of pleasure.

When next she directed her smile again at Kenny, she saw the change clear in his face. He was having  _ fun, _ already past most of the awkwardness of the moment; but then, he was a boy, and he'd just found his new favorite toy. For Karina's part, though, she couldn't help but affirmatively purr down at him for his eager obedience. She'd make sure to reward him  _ plenty. _

She received the press of his legs on her hip with a darting glance, and only a brief upturn of her lips to mask the  _ shock _ of lustful excitement it brought her. But then all her attention was stolen by the boy's sweeping motion, wrapping his arms around her entire breast like it really was a pillow.

"Oooh...!" she cooed, deep and soulful at the spark of tingling ecstasy when their skin met. Then it was  _ her _ turn to blush. Kenny, proactive boy that he was, snuggled his cheek right up into her flesh, and this time a full-bodied  _ moan _ rolled out of her chest at the contact.

Unable to hold back any longer, she swept wide with her own arms, one palm rising to splay its fingers wide across his scalp. Her other went lower, crossing down over his towel-clad front, taking a gentle grip against the side of his belly through the fabric.

"Good... good boy...  ♥ " she crooned happily. "Hehe... maybe next... try your mouth on all that pink, my nipple there? You'll get a nice surprise..."

And it was all true. Her breasts weren't so big just for show; she'd gotten them that way partly by filling them out with rich, creamy milk, held in check only by the tightness of her teats, easily opened with the slightest bit of real stimulation.

\----------

Kenny snuggled in against Karina's breast, his shoulder sinking into her cleavage as he shifted positions to examine her protruding nipple. His cheek rested against her skin, eye lined up with her pink areola as he inspected it carefully. Kenny brought his other hand up to the nipple, circling it carefully with a finger to see what reaction would be elicited. He could see the nipple harden and grow as he unknowingly teased it, his caressing finger sending jolts of pleasure across as he touched the sensitive skin.

Taking Karina's suggestion to heart, Kenny leaned forward with his tongue extended, touching the nipple for a brief instant before pulling back in alarm. He looked up at Karina and saw her reassuring smile, then after hesitating for but a moment, he moved back in.

Kenny's lips closed around Karina's nipple, and he was suddenly awash in the new tastes that were overloading his senses. He could taste the sting of the mineral water, the salt from her sweat, and a hint of sweetness from a droplet of milk that had formed at his touch. Kenny swirled his tongue around the nipple, exploring the different sensations that were there to be discovered - the smooth skin of her breast, the new texture of her areola, and finally, the stiff but yielding nipple at the center of it all.

\----------

Kenny's youthful excitement was a marvel to her skin; he had to do with most of his upper body what she could do with two hands, but the sheer  _ smoothness _ of his skin, the minute firmness of his delicate fingers...

"Ahh... y-yes... that feel, ooh, heh... feels really good, Kenny..." she told him in a deep, husky purr. Karina's nipple tightened and stiffened with all the attention to her breast. When he flicked and teased it, her whole teat shook with a jolt of tingling pleasure, and another, relaxed croon of bliss rode that wave out of her throat. The tender, aching pressure in her teat released just a little, relieved by the embrace of those tiny lips capturing the tight opening to the wellspring of milk within.

The  _ real _ treat was watching Kenny's face. His baby blue eyes quivered, widened, and flicked along with his blushing cheeks. All of this was  _ new _ to him. So much to  _ savor. _ She'd given him just a  _ taste _ of a real woman's body, and he wanted more. To feel, but also  _ learn.  _ Her position now, as gatekeeper to his pleasure, put her mounting lust against the twin pangs of adoration and gentle, motherly care she felt for him, and it kept her in check from pushing too far; she simply pressed down with her fingers to massage his scalp, the full bar of her thumb rolling over one temple while her fingers splayed wide across the other.

Her other was a bit more adventurous. While exploring the side of his lithe little belly, she found the cinch where he'd tied his towel, and grabbed it tight with her fingers. "I'm... mmm... I'm gonna touch you a bit, too, ok...? It'll feel good, I promise... just, ah... keep sucking..." With that, Karina began slowly undoing the towel, uncinching it from around his waist.

\----------

Kenny's lips parted as he inexpertly suckled the older woman's breast. His lack of confidence soon gave way to natural instinct, as he pulled the pillowy mound of her teat against his body, his mouth naturally knowing what it should do. A moment later, Kenny was startled to notice the sweet taste of milk, a small rivulet now trickling from Karina's engorged nipple. His lips clasped down more firmly, pulling at her as he worked to increase the flow of this new, delicious fluid.

"Mmmph~... *gulp*" Kenny gasped as he let go of her nipple, catching his breath. A moment later he began a trail of kisses from the bottom of her breast back to the nipple, trying to catch the stream of milk that had begun running down her curvature.

When he reached the nipple, Kenny suckled again, finding a rhythm as he caught each spurt and let it stream down his throat. The boy was focused so intently on doing as she had bid, enjoying her creamy treat, that he wasn't paying attention to her fingers as they toyed with his towel. He hugged her breast tightly, desiring nothing more than to stay in this moment, his entire body pressed up against her warmth, filled from within by her succor.

\----------

Kenny took to her breast with the same earnest vigor as if he were actually her child. His lips  _ and _ his tongue worked her teat, while his pinkening little cheeks shrank and puffed with suction. She felt movement from deep within, her creamy milk rushing out in spurts and spraying over Kenny's tongue. Once she felt him take his first swallow, Karina let out a deep, soulful croon of fulfillment. Her breast was, after all, doing exactly what it was meant to do, and she was rewarded with wave after tingling wave of pleasant ecstasy that spread from her nipple and rippled through the flesh all around. Her milk flowed even easier after the first spurt, the long-dormant passage opening wide into the warmth of Kenny's mouth, encouraging him to suckle out all he wanted.

"You're...  _ so... _ " she broke off in a long, heavy sigh on one particularly heavy lick on her teat. "So good..."

Below his full-bodied embrace of her proud bosom, her hand continued its work, tugging his towel free bit by bit. It resisted her precise, powerful strokes for but a moment, and smoothly came away, water rushing in between to float it off of his lithe hips. She undid the last bit of the cinch, and pulled the sheet of fabric off. Karina tore her eyes away from where Kenny was smushed against her breast like play-dough, down to the revealed swathe of his back, trending towards a cutely-mounded and slender set of cheeks.

Leaving his towel out of the water, splayed against a nearby rock to drip, she replaced her hand squarely around his naked thigh. Even through the water, she keenly felt how  _ soft _ his smooth little bum was; just like with her breast, when she managed to swivel a few of her fingers up to get a feel for him, they sank right down into the yielding mound. A coy grin flashed onto her smile, and a chuckle slipped out. She alternated cheeks, squeezing one, then the other, folding all her fingers around them and gliding over his skin in sweeping, side-to-side motions. After a few passes, she began sneaking her index finger through the space between his legs, poking around to probe and scrape against the pair of surprisingly large and weighty orbs she found tucked snugly within.

\----------

Kenny drank eagerly, soothed and encouraged as Karina's hand caressed his scalp. His hands cupped her bosom, sinking into her welcoming flesh as he tried valiantly to lift their precious bulk. He continued to lap down her creamy flow, tickling at her nipple with his tongue, until he noticed his towel sliding off in Karina's hand. He opened his mouth, a question forming on his lips, but a quiet 'shush' from Karina silenced him. He looked down once as she touched his leg, then returned his attention to her breast, remembering her earlier instruction.

Kenny could feel Karina's hand moving across his lower body, and he squirmed his hips as her fingers ran across his bottom, feeling a little ticklish at the unfamiliar touch. As she continued caressing him gently, making reassuring sounds to ensure he'd keep suckling, he eventually settled down, his bum resting on the woman's cupped palm. When her fingers wandered once again, touching his testicles, he jumped again, now feeling an emotion run through him that was entirely novel.

\----------

" _ Shhh... _ " she whispered softly, punctuating it with stroke after slow, gentle stroke on the boy's scalp. Not that Kenny was in any mood to make a fuss, she felt; having her warm milk grace his tongue would've been naturally calming enough, but he already trusted her far more than any grown-up would so quickly. She  _ loved _ being that woman for him, that calm, steady and encouraging teacher to introduce him to pleasures of the flesh, letting him snuggle and wrap himself around her own body. It was only fair she got to touch him right back.

Even so, she  _ wished _ she could have seen inside his head to know what he thought right when her finger first touched his hanging batch of bulging, smooth-skinned orbs. Her nail scraped the junction between them and his shaft, teasing the dip in between. A low hum of approval began in her throat. Karina smoothed her hand fully down the boy's tender rump, giving him the bar of her wrist to prop against instead, letting her entire hand push gently between his thighs. Two, then four fingers tenderly cupped his balls, followed closely by her thumb and palm.

"Hmm..." her voice rose in a wordless lilt, matching her coy, knowing smile. Testing their weight in her grip, she found they  _ far _ exceeded what he should rightly have at his size... and when her palm slid through, forming a shelf to press up against his sack, her questing fingers soon found his matching shaft, floating in wait, and she pinched it gently between her ring and little finger.

"How...  _ mm... _ how old are you, Kenny?" she asked, her attempt at a conversational tone ruined by a lusty purr; he hadn't stopped suckling, bless his heart, and he was pressed so deep into her breast she could feel every single swallow milking her teat.

\----------

Kenny lifted his head from Karina's breast, gazing up at the older woman, unsure how to react to her hand. He felt strangely relaxed, between the heat of the water and steam, the rich milk sloshing around in his belly, and above all, from that wide, mysterious smile and the bottomless pools of the blue eyes that accompanied it. He didn't shy away as she held his testes, watching her quizzically to see what her reaction would be. When she asked his age, he automatically began reciting his personal details, happy to be able to contribute to the conversation again.

"I'm ten, but I'll be eleven next spring," he told her, as though the extra few months of age meant anything. "Are you checking my growth down there? It started a few months ago. My mom was a little worried when she saw it, but the doctor said I was just "pre-co-shus."

Karina's hand was lightly caressing his balls as he sat comfortably on his arm, and the boy didn't object when she moved to check his penis. It had begun stiffening, a sensation he was not used to, and it twitched aside as her finger ran alongside, checking its length. He gave her a tentative smile, hoping she wouldn't think there was anything too unusual about his body.

\----------

"Ten?" she parroted, blinking owlishly. Several different things sprang at once to her tongue, but the one that won out was, "'Precocious', yes... but your mom was probably just surprised. If you're this big  _ now, _ it might get even bigger later, which is a  _ very _ good thing." She drove home the point by gliding her stiff, elegant fingers over his soft member -- but even now, she could feel the pulsing from inside, blood rushing in with his excitement. It straightened out between her fingers even as she stroked, moving against her skin.

She waited for several heartbeats -- and her own was thrumming  _ very _ excitedly in her chest -- while she savored the feel of his lengthening shaft. Then, she chuckled knowingly, and said, "See... it's like a woman's breasts, Kenny. Grown-ups really like to play with big ones, like you do." The hand on his scalp slid down, over his cheek to tenderly cup the dip of his chin. "And for boys, big cocks... that's our word for them... are what to play with, too. You feel that, don't you...? That warmth... it's getting longer..." her voice dropped into a low purr, "...this is when it can feel  _ really _ good, like my teats do."

All too soon, however, she released him. Her fingers slid away down his shaft, her palm slipped off, and she let her hand rest back against the swell of his rump. Karina giggled breathily, and leaned down, tilting up Kenny's chin... and then planted a moist peck of a kiss on one cheek, then the other.

"Come up in my lap..." she whispered gently to him. Encouragingly, she laid a final, longer kiss right between his eyebrows. "I want to touch it for real."

\----------

Kenny climbed up obediently to sit on Karina's wide thigh, his small body dimpling her plump, powerful leg. "O-Oh, ok... I'm glad you didn't think it was weird," Kenny said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Some of the boys at school said it was..." he shook his head, not wanting her to think about his problems back home. "Well...." He blushed, not sure why he felt so shy around the older woman. She had been so nice to him! He supposed it was going so well that he just didn't want to ruin things by acting like a little kid.

Kenny leaned his head against Karina's soft bosom, her soft flesh depressing and conforming comfortably to his shape. He looked down, curious as to what she was doing down there. She had one hand still cradling his butt, which he found surprisingly supportive, as if she were casually holding him close, ensuring that he didn't slip away. The fingers on her other hand were lightly stroking at his.... cock... causing a fascinating change. Kenny's new-found maturity was recent enough that he hadn't had any time for experimentation, and he'd never seen his shaft grow like this, slowly and inexorably increasing in size until it was filling her hand, and more. "Is- is it doing ok?"

\----------

The growing closeness of their contact made Karina's smile blossom even wider. Seated comfortably on her thigh, his legs tucked in the gap between her legs, Kenny was in the perfect spot for her to see -- and touch -- everything. Still holding him up with her main hand, and squeezing his rump for good measure, she drew her other away from his chin, sweeping it down his bare chest. She paused a moment to palm his belly, relishing the warmth, knowing that her milk was resting cozily deep inside of him.

His cock beckoned, standing near-fully erect now, jutting out to a truly impressive six or so inches -- maybe she was being generous, but she didn't care. One by one she wrapped her fingers around his twitching shaft, encircling it; her breath came out in quick, shallow gasps,  _ relishing _ how soft and  _ thick _ he was.

The top of her palm at last came to rest against the belly of his shaft, and she squeezed down, forming a perfect ring around his whole length. Now... she began to move. His foreskin rolled tenderly in her palm, and came down just as easy on the first pass as the next... and the next. She moved very gently, taking care with this good boy's very first handjob. The head of his cock peeked up at her from above her rubbing fingers, softly throbbing under her touch.

"It's...  _ wonderful..."  _ she cooed, rich and deep in her throat. Her eyes drew down, half-lidded with focused lust. It was impossible not to imagine his little hips  _ smacking _ against hers, driving his turgid cock deep inside while letting out the cutest little moans... But she kept her daydreams minimal, remembering she still had to teach him what was happening to his body. "You're more like a grownup than... even...  _ mm, _ some grownups I know...  _ wow, _ your cock is great..."

\----------

As Karina touched him,  _ gripping _ him in this new way, one he'd never considered, Kenny felt like his head was starting to spin. The heat, the smells, and now these new  _ feelings _ \- it was all overwhelming his senses. Each time she slowly lifted her hand to the top, then slid back down to the base, he felt his shaft pulsing, already anticipating her next motion. Kenny could feel  _ something _ happening to his body, his hips moving on their own as they tried to follow her hand, willing it to linger and play longer.

"I-I don't know what..." he gave his head a little shake, trying to clear his swirling mind. "It never did this before..." He licked his lips, then looked back up at Karina. "But please don't stop..." He leaned back in against her chest, watching rapt as the woman continued sliding along his length. Kenny felt like something was about to happen... Something that could change his world forever. He rolled his head back, wondering... no, aching to know what would come next...

And then, hhe heard a familiar voice calling out in the stillness of the evening air.

"Keh-nnny! Kehhhhhnnny! Where are you!"

It was his mother. Looking for him. Kenny froze, unsure what to do. He didn't think he would get in any trouble, after all, Karina had invited him to hang out with her. But he didn't want her to stop yet, either.

Hearing her call out one more time, Kenny automatically shouted back, "I'm down here!" before thinking better of it.

**\----------**

Karina was just settling into a comfortable rhythm, encouraged by the boy's pleasant huffs and croaks to keep stroking and guiding his shaft through her skillful hand. But when she heard the strident call of a woman pierce the solitude of her favorite spot in the spring, she  _ jolted, _ at once loosening her fingers down to the base of his shaft while her head whipped towards the noise, eyes widening. Kenny didn't do her racing heart any favors by answering back.

Wordlessly, she replaced her gripping hand underneath Kenny's legs, and effortlessly lifted him by his rump off of her lap. She set him down on the rock, valiantly keeping her eyes off the way his cock bobbed and swayed with the movement. Leaning close, she said quietly, "I have to go. Grownups  _ cannot _ see me with you like that," she pointed at his turgid member for emphasis, "or they'll think I'm hurting you."

Karina slid her legs up, and pushed herself into a crouch, bosom swaying and slapping back against her chest. She could hear footsteps slapping on wet rocks; someone was coming to look for him, no doubt.

Quickly, she added, "I'll explain later, come to my room 129... One-twenty-nine, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, yet smiling as best she could to mask her worry, she pushed off the rock, and waded away further through the rocky passage. Her generous, curvy rump bounced atop her hips, teasing him all the way.

\----------

Kenny sat still on the rock, half submerged in the water, his mind roiling with questions. What was Karina worried about? Had he done something wrong? What was his mother going to say?

He looked up as his mother came down the path and rounded the large standing stone, still calling his name. "Over here, mom," he replied.

"Where have you been?" she asked, worry and frustration in her voice. "I've disturbed everyone in the entire onsen trying to find you. You've been gone  _ forever!" _

"I'm sorry, mom, I was just exploring. I found this spot, so out of the way, and..." he trailed off. His naturally honesty and obedience to his mother had him about to tell her about Karina, but he remembered the woman's final words. Swallowing the conclusion to his thoughts, he ended with a rather lame, "I just sat here. It's... peaceful?"

Rolling her eyes, his mother told him to hurry up and come back to the room. Suddenly noticing his towel, which had drifted halfway across the pool, she vehemently added, "And put your towel back on! We talked about this before we got here!" Muttering under her breath, she headed back up the slope, Kenny trailing behind as he tried to cover his newly-discovered bulge with his towel.

Two and a half hours later, Kenny's family had finished dinner, and were settling in to bed. Kenny lay on a mat in the front room, his parents in the single private room behind him. He lay with his eyes wide open, still filled with questions. He had lied to his parents! And the worst part was, he didn't even really know why. He wanted to ask his mom about what had happened, but a part of him, the part that was growing up, knew that there were going to be things to come in life that he would have to figure out without her.

He thought again about Karina, who had seemed to like him so much. She was so warm, so loving, so motherly... Should he go to her? Should he ask her to explain what was happening? He knew in his head that he shouldn't, that it wasn't the safe thing to do. But another part of him remembered the taste of her milk, and the feel of her hand, and that part of him threw off the covers and took him to the front door.

Still wearing his pajamas, he was out the door and into the cool night air before he could think better of it, and as he stood outside Room 129, he mentally cursed at himself for being here at all. He was about to turn around and head back to his family's room when he heard footsteps coming from up the path. Panicking, he knocked quietly but rapidly on the door.

**\----------**

Karina made her way back to her room without incident, aside from the odd stare thrown her way; she didn't wear a towel to the hot springs anyway, finding it redundant, and all she put on after was her underwear and a fluffy white house robe. She thought about her bra, but her teats were still  _ much _ too sensitive from Kenny's suckling for that. She didn't see him on her way back, which was just as well. Now that the danger was over with, she found herself smiling, giggling in her throat at how  _ naughty _ it had been to touch the boy in what wasn't really a private setting, how exciting it had been that they might have gotten caught. But with what she had in mind, they wouldn't  _ get _ caught... assuming Kenny could manage to get away from his parents again, hopefully this time for a good long while.

The thought of him actually doing that, potentially sneaking out in the night, kept her excited and focused through the hours she would've normally spent just watching TV. That very night, still in her robe, she reacted to the knock on her door like a cat to the food bell, snapping into a jog in her bare feet across the carpet all the way from her bedside table and tossing aside the book she'd been reading to the floor.

"Coming~!" she sing-songed, preparing herself for whatever awaited her on the other side. She unlocked and tugged open the door within seconds. Her eyes saw nothing at first, but as soon as she glanced down, she saw a head of brown hair and two clear blue eyes looking up at her with undisguised excitement.

"Kenny," she let out in a rush of relieved breath, grinning brightly at the boy. "Come in, quick," she urged, ushering him inside with a wave of her hand, ready to click it closed as soon as he was past the threshold.

"Did anyone see you? Your parents're asleep?" she was guessing the last one; it'd be the best case scenario, for certain. Her heart was racing even more than when they'd almost been caught; this  _ had _ to go right.

\----------

"Ah.. hello..." Kenny said awkwardly, looking at his feet after he entered Karina's room, the door closing behind him. "Yes, my parents are asleep." He looked up at Karina, a questioning look on his face. "I wasn't sure I should actually come... Why did you say we'd get in trouble for what we did earlier? Why would you be hurting me?"

\----------

**Click.** The door sealed them both in, and with it, secured their privacy.

Karina remained still, in spite of her excitement, watching Kenny's awkward gait; her own smile dipped a bit, and she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Grownups... well, you know how when you liked playing with my breasts?" she said, slowly and carefully. "I liked it, too, because it felt  _ good. _ Those're places that just feel great when touched... but if they aren't touched  _ right, _ you can hurt someone. Sensitive places like that go both ways."

\----------

Kenny nodded. That  _ did _ make sense. "But... you weren't hurting me, so why would they think that? I don't think you would, either." He looked at her again, the swell of her breasts obvious beneath her robe. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

\----------

Karina shook her head, tossing a lock of blonde hair to cascade down her shoulder. "Not even a little. But, see... it's  _ emotional, _ not just... feeling good. Touching someone like that is all about caring, because it's a way grownups... Well, like your mom and dad, Kenny."

She glanced down, just a little bit self-conscious about discussing his parents right in front of him. "They probably do the same things we did to each other, because they love and care about each other. It doesn't  _ have _ to be love to... well, if someone  _ bad _ did that to you, someone who  _ didn't _ care, you could be really hurt because of how bad your feelings would get hurt. Do you get it?"

\----------

"I... guess so..." Kenny replied slowly, not sure if he did. He did know about bad guys and good guys, though, so he felt like he could translate what she'd told him. "You're not a bad person, so it wouldn't hurt, then right?"

Seeing her nod, he smiled. So he wasn't really hiding anything from his mom. It's just that she wouldn't have known that Karina was a good person when she saw what happened.

"I think I get it now. Thanks for explaining it, I feel better now." He turned to go, fumbling at the latch on the door. "I might see you tomorrow, Karina. We're here for two more days. Good night!" he smiled brightly.

\----------

Her momentary, blinking confusion turned to a patient smile right back at him. She reached out, laid her palm overtop his hand, and gently guided it away from the door. She held him steady, idly rolling her thumb against his smaller palm.

"I didn't call you here just to tell you that, Kenny," she stated matter-of-factly, though her lips coyly trended upwards. She paused just a moment, savoring the smoothness of his youthful skin for the first time in hours. Leaning in closer, she spoke quietly, "I had so much fun at the spring... I want to keep doing it, Kenny. Here. In my room."

\----------

A look of understanding crossed Kenny's face. "You want me to kiss you again?" he asked. " Or to touch my... "

Kenny blushed, looking shyly at Karina's feet. He was feeling so nervous, butterflies in his stomach, but he also felt a rush of  _ happiness _ . This woman had chosen him! He didn't know why, but somehow he'd impressed her enough that she was willing to teach him about things that seemed so alien and so...  _ grown-up. _

"Wh-whatever you want me to do, I'll try it.  F-For you. "

\----------

Her chest swelled with a warm, happy glow, reflected in her blossoming grin. "I'm  _ so _ glad to hear that," she cooed, turning her hand around to caress his wrist, and gently tightened around it.

Karina began to move, slowly getting up to her feet, and took a step with him in tow. "Let's get away from the door," she said pointedly.

Then, in a lower, arched tone, she added, "Sooo... you really did like when I... touched your cock... like that, huh? It felt good?"

\----------

Kenny blushed even redder, if that were possible. "I... it felt really nice..." Kenny bit his lip. "I've never felt anything like it before. But I... I didn't want you to stop."

He looked up at her, a serious look on his face. "Did it feel like that when I touched you?" Kenny played with his hands, overflowing with nervous energy, and not having any pockets to put them in.

\----------

"It did," she purred, nodding along with him. Seeing how eager he was, she huffed good-naturedly and let go of his hand, confident he'd follow her no matter what. "Women's breasts are very sensitive... especially the nipples," she gave him a sly wink, "so when you suckled on them like that _ , I _ didn't want you to stop, either."

Soon, she came to the foot of her double bed. There was another nearby just in case, but she had a feeling one would be plenty tonight. Karina smoothly took a seat, her hefty rump sinking deeply into the mattress.

Beckoning with two wagging fingers to the boy, she continued, "I'll teach you a new grownup word, Kenny...  _ 'Sex'. _ That's what it's called when you touch someone's good places, like I did your cock."

\----------

Kenny nodded slowly. "I've heard about... sex..." he told her, wanting to sound grown up. "It's for babies and stuff." He came closer as Karina called him over, standing just in front of her. Even seated, Karina was taller than the small boy, dressed in his plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. He was shivering slightly after walking through the night's cool breeze.

"Will you... show me again? I didn't want to stop... earlier..." He gnawed at his lip again. "Honestly, I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I-I want to do it right for you." He looked away sharply, embarrassed at revealing too much to the woman he was trying to impress.

\----------

Karina nodded amiably, never losing her smile. "There's the sex for what you call a boy or a girl... but then there's  _ real _ sex. That's the one I'll show you."

Seating herself comfortably, she reached out, hooking both hands around Kenny's supple torso. She barely made a groan of effort in lifting his feet off the carpet. Bringing him closer, she sat him down on her bare thigh, the bottom of her robe having shifted out of the way, in just the same place he was before they'd been interrupted. His adorably curved butt made a shallow impression in her flesh, much like his cheek when he snuggled her teat.

"This time..." she purred, readily moving one hand to grip the hem of Kenny's plaid pajama bottoms. "I won't stop..."

With that seductive promise, she tugged down, exposing a full side of his thighs in one slithering pass of fabric on skin. Karina then switched to his other, and, as soon as she'd loosened them up, she pulled them down past his knees, taking his underwear right along with it, to expose his cock to thin air once again.

\----------

Kenny inhaled sharply as Karina freed his member, already beginning to grow stiff just from their conversation. He tentatively put one hand around her waist and the other on her thigh, not noticing that he was squeezing her with nervousness. Kenny turned to look at her, his gaze lingering at the swathe of cleavage he could see peeking out of the top of her robe, before traversing up to her lips and shining eyes. Kenny nodded, letting her know he wanted her to proceed.

**\----------**

Kenny's eager, innocent acceptance warmed her heart like a full stove on a winter's day. But nothing quite like the stab of raw, rising  _ lust _ she felt -- and this time,  _ welcomed _ \-- when she saw how his cock was already hardening up. He was just as excited as he sounded. "Good..." she crooned, unable to quite keep her own desire from her voice. Now finished with his clothes, Karina's hand swept back up Kenny's bare, supple thigh. She squeezed it just once, as if announcing her presence, before she swiftly inverted her wrist and fully cupped Kenny's hefty orbs in her palm. She gave them a gentle tug, pressing them up, flicking her thumb idly below the tip of his member.

"Hehe... still so stiff..." she cooed, mostly to herself.

\----------

Kenny inhaled sharply at Karina's first touch. He watched his erection build with interest, amazed at how quickly it seemed to change. At the onsen, it had been dark and obscured by the water, but this time he was able to see the process in all its natural splendor.

As Karina's fingers glided across his skin, he could see himself stiffen, growing harder with each rush of blood pumped by his quickening pulse. It rapidly rose to full mast, covering half his torso, much larger than he had ever seen it grow to before. Kenny held onto the robe at Karina's waist, fingers clenching the fluffy material, gripping it fiercely as if to keep his bearings.

\----------

This time, Karina would not be interrupted. She was able to savor every bit of his cock lengthening in her very grasp, feel the warmth of his blood rushing in to bring it erect. With the boy stabilizing himself on her hip this time, she brought her other hand into play, leaving the one to continue cupping and flexing around his balls. She took hold of his throbbing shaft, effortlessly pinching it around her fingers, forming two rings at his base and gliding up all the way to the top. Now that he was fully solid, his crown was bigger than her thumb, which she brought up to kiss against the little navel right below where she knew a very tight bundle of nerves was. She kept this up, slow and gentle, working his shaft and carefully watching his blushing face.

"Kenny..." she started, her voice trembling with her own lust, but just straight enough to be serious. "Let me know when you start feeling a tight ache inside it... there's something I want to do."

\----------

Kenny was breathing heavily already, the sensation still so fresh as Karina carefully stroked him. "Ah... it feels really... mm... really nice already..." he said, not sure exactly what he should be describing, but watching the movement of her fingers intently. He throbbed each time her grip cycled past his crown, his head expanding to push back at her grip.

Kenny's fingers dug into Karina's thigh as his hips started trembling, the arousal continuing to build. "N-nothing is tight or sore... it... so far, it just feels better and better..." he said, biting his lip.

\----------

Karina kept her own voice mostly quiet as she just listened raptly to Kenny's breathing, every little crack and sigh he let out spurring her on. She didn't let go. She stuck to the rhythm, gently, softly stroking his shaft and cradling his weighty orbs in her other palm. Up... and down. Up... and down. It didn't take long for her to start noticing it -- all the throbbing, the trembling in his cock pushed out a little bead of clear pre-cum from his tip. Karina swept her rubbing palm over it, gathering up the moisture, and gave his crown a light squeeze just to see if there was more before gliding back to his shaft.

"Boys have a kind of milk, too..." she said for his benefit, her smile intent on her almost-frictionless rubbing. "It's called 'cum'. Thick, like cherry pie filling... it comes out of these," she gave his balls another tug, "when you feel really good like this..."

\----------

Kenny's mouth was half-open with his heavy breathing, listening raptly to every word he told him. "Can... can you show me?" he asked, unable to visualize what she was talking about. It just felt so  _ good _ , her delicate fingers gliding mercilessly up and down, the pace she had chosen slowly driving him wilder and wilder. As she touched his sack, his attention was drawn to the pressure he suddenly noticed building up.

"Karina, it... it's starting to feel funny now... They're getting really tight..."

He gripped Karina more tightly at both her robe and her thigh, unsure of what was happening to his body. "J-just don't stop..."

\----------

Hearing Kenny's sighs escalate to a persistent, heavy groan, along with his innocent plea, Karina decided against the little thought she'd had brewing in her mind; plenty of time for it later. She  _ had _ to finish what she'd started, fulfill the symmetry of this moment with their first encounter in the spring.

"Of course, dear..." she cooed down to him, answering his innocent pleas by ratcheting up her speed, rolling and gliding her fingers up and down his turgid cock with renewed vigor.

\----------

Kenny's hips flexed and rolled as he tried to match Karina's movements, instinctively guiding her hand to the most sensitive spot of his crown. As the unusual feeling kept building, he clenched his small buttocks and imagined he could feel his balls actually swelling up. With the expert twist of her hand, Karina's strokes brought him to the brink of climax. Kenny only had time for a brief "I think it's..."

And then he  _ gasped _ , a thick stream of cum jetting out of his cock. It shot into the air, spraying across his shirt and leaving a sticky pattern on Karina's robe, before Kenny caught his breath enough to cry out, "Ahh~!… AaHHHHHh!… Unnghh....!"

His exclamation, though not terribly loud, echoed against the walls in the silence of the night, and he continued moaning as he continued pumping out loads of semen. Karina continued milking him, cum running down her hand.

\----------

Karina could feel his shaft flexing, his balls tightening. She knew what it meant. And she didn't stop. Kenny  _ gasped _ , as pure a sound of pleasure as any she'd ever heard, and right on its heels, his cock jolted in her grip and let loose a thick rope of cum. His balls quivered and pulsed beneath her opposite palm, pumping out shot after milk-white shot.

Only now did her rubbing hand finally slow, just to savor the powerful throbs of his shaft. Karina giggled airily when his cum landed on his shirt, and dirtied up her robe in several spots; they wouldn't need those, anyway. Several more ropes graced her creamy thighs or landed on Kenny's own legs, and a choice couple laid across her hands. Kenny's powerful orgasm lasted several long seconds, and even when his cum slowed down to tiny little throbs of what was left to fill her palms, his shaft barely softened at all.

Her giggling turned to a rich, throaty croon. Karina tenderly released his cock and unwrapped from his balls, drawing up across his crown and collecting the leftovers of cum. She brought up a healthily-sized handful to her lips, her tongue lolled out, and she suckled it off her fingers, humming deeply at the full, savory taste of his young cum.

"That felt  _ really, really _ good, huh?" she purred knowingly.

\----------

Karina's hand gradually slowed its tender ministrations, and Kenny watched as a final drop of cum pooled at his tip, his long orgasm finally concluded. The boy was speechless, staring at the aftermath of his ejaculation. He brought a finger up to probe at a patch of white on his shirt, touching it inquisitively, then scrutinizing the fluid as it clung to his finger, drawing out in a sticky strand as he pulled his finger away. He glanced back to Karina, watching as she tasted his issue, still stupefied by the entire experience.

Kenny caught his breath after a few moments, licking his lips and running his fingers through his hair before finally speaking. "Karina, that..." he stared into her eyes, a look on his face that could mean anything at all. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever done!" A slow, shy smile crept across his face.

\----------

The rich flavor of his cum lingered on her tongue long after she'd finished cleaning her palm and fingers like a cat licking cream. His reaction, though, was even more of a treat, his heavy breaths and shiveringly-excited voice like music to her ears. Karina giggled airily, her eyes twinkling brightly at him. "That's just one of the ways I can make you feel great, Kenny," she said with an arched, seductive croon. Her hands slipped down again, wiping a few strands of his cum off his and her thighs, wiping them absently on her robe.

"But since I got our clothes all messy..." she started, coyly wiggling her eyebrows, "...I think we'd both be better off naked from now on, huh? You don't mind taking your clothes off for me, do you?" She finished with a little squeeze on his bare thigh, gliding her hand over just enough to graze one finger on the belly of his thick cock. Her other fiddled with the cinch of her robe around her waist, already beginning to pull it loose with a satiny rustle.

\----------

Kenny acknowledged her request with a slight tilt of his head, before reaching haltingly for the hem of his shirt. Hesitating for a moment beneath Karina's calm smile, Kenny inhaled sharply, then tugged at the t-shirt. He dragged the thin cotton upwards, exposing his lean, bare torso in one swift movement, before slipping it over his head.

Clutching the shirt between both hands, he nervously rubbed at the fabric, his posture closed off and shy. Kenny looked back up at Karina, biting the inside of his lip almost imperceptibly.

"Is this ok?" he asked quietly.

\----------

For Karina, seeing how eager and responsive he was, in spite of his natural shyness, was just as great as actually watching him do what she asked. Like a good boy, he didn't really hesitate to take off his cum-stained shirt, which, with his jammies already down past his knees, left him one little kick away from being totally naked.

Her eyes roamed freely across his skin, lips slightly parted in wonder. She  _ loved _ how his chest rose and fell with his breathing, especially because  _ she _ was why his breaths had become so heavy.

"Yes..." she answered, just as softly as he'd asked. Then, with a dawning cloud of smoky lust tinging her gaze, she continued, "You have a really soft and slender body, Kenny. I love feeling it on mine..."

With that, she finished tugging open the front of her robe, pulling the strip that tied it loose. Her enormous, heavy tits swung out into open air, followed by her curvy belly. She wasn't even wearing her typical red panties anymore; they'd been too much of a distraction, something in the way while she'd played with herself for the past couple hours, imagining this moment.

Karina nodded to the side, gesturing further up onto the well-made bed. She shrugged her arms and shoulders out of the sleeves of her robe, letting it drip down all the way to her hips. A relieved sigh trilled out of her throat.

" Go up to the pillows, Kenny... " she whispered in a low, sweet voice. " I'd really like to cuddle you...  ♥ "

\----------

Kenny started to say something, halting as he instead bit his tongue and made a small, rapid series of nods. He stood up carefully, holding his shirt over his erection modestly. Then, realizing that the gesture was a bit silly, he folded the shirt and set it awkwardly on the ground, kicking his pants off to rest next to it.

With a deep breath, he turned towards the bed and climbed on, his bare bottom waggling as he scrambled up. The soft covers brushed luxuriously against his naked skin. Wading over the thick comforter and through a pile of pillows, Kenny reached the headboard, turning to sink down in the middle of the Karina's fluffy nest.

He slowly turned around, toes clenching in excitement. Not trusting himself to speak, Kenny just looked at Karina, wondering what she was planning to do next.

\----------

Rather than make a real move herself, Karina waited patiently for the willing obedience she knew was coming. Her smile, calm and almost motherly throughout the relative lull, parted only to let out a whisper of "good boy".

She followed the boy's eager crawl, slipping off her lap and kicking off the last of his clothes on the way, leaving his bare bottom to shake and wiggle behind him on his way to the headboard. She could see his still-hard erection bobbing and swaying between his legs, every so often poking the covers, leaving a spot of moisture where it touched.

Only when he was halfway there did Karina pull her own bare legs up off the floor, swing them onto the bed, and writhe out of the remnants of her cum-stained robe to crawl after him on her hands and knees. Her adoring smile turned sultry, eyeing his naked body. The free-swinging teats on her chest swung side-to-side with every motion, and her shapely rump bounced and flagged behind her every time she moved a knee forward.

Without saying a word, Karina maneuvered into a spot parallel with him, and laid down on her side, head just level with his. She swept one hand over, and grasped his slender little rump, squeezing down and tugging him -- and herself -- closer together until his flagging cock was poking out against the soft flesh of her belly, and her breasts started to press up and smooth against his chest.

Slowly, she leaned in, and began laying short, suckling kisses on his chin, and just barely pushing against his lips before sliding off again.

\----------

Kenny lay back against the pillows, watching Karina make her languid, sensual crawl across the bed. Everything he'd ever been taught about such naughty things -- seeing girls naked, being naked  _ in front of  _ girls -- seemed so  _ meaningless  _ now. Except... except for how  _ excited _ he felt from it. His...  _ cock _ just felt so  _ good _ in her hand, and now she...  she wanted to...

Karina nestled in at his side. The grown woman's heavier weight depressed the bed, sliding the smaller boy naturally against her. " Ah... " he noised, lost in fascinated bliss. Kenny watched her lips as they approached his own, until they finally made contact.

His eyes opened wide. The sheer  _ warmth  _ of her mouth... His chin trembled , but he didn't resist at all. For a long moment, he was still too overwhelmed to react on his own, but the gentle hand that wrapped around his rear moved his body for him.

Slowly, Kenny's eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into the kiss. He raised a hand up tentatively to her breast, following the naked curves of her body with the curious precision of an enthralled child.

Kenny squirmed against Karina's side, pressing up against her more tightly as if he were trying to burrow into her warm body. His torso pressed up against her large tit, his cock slowly regrowing as it indented her belly, and he kissed her all the while. His small kisses were inexpert and awkward at first, closing his mouth as her plump lips pressed against his own, but he mimicked her approach, and was quickly able to return each kiss she delivered. When her lips parted, he was surprised to find her tongue flicking against his upper lip, but he didn't flinch.

\----------

Karina eagerly welcomed Kenny's small body against hers, embracing him tightly to her chest. Everything she could have hoped for... Kenny, the sweet young boy she hadn't been able to stop thinking about, naked and his proud cock throbbing so hard for her. Alone, but  _ safe, _ and she didn't need to see his quivering eyes slide shut to know there was no place he'd rather be. It really warmed her heart that he was oh-so willing with her. And oh, how  _ naughty _ he'd been, sneaking out of his parents' vacation suite just to come see her.

Still, she kept her kiss modest, not wanting to push too hard just yet. This was just the two of them, feeling and learning each other's bodies. His cock, in spite of the full load he'd cum just a moment ago, rose up long and hard against her belly. The constant pressure of her eager hands tugging him against her body made her skin deform and wrap around it, cocooning his length completely in soft, yielding flesh from his tip to his balls.

"Mmmn..." she crooned softly. She was immensely enjoying the taste of his lips on her own warm petals. Between tender kisses, she spoke, " You're... "  _ Smooch. _ " So... "  _ Smooch. _ " Naughty, boy... "  _ Smooch-smooch... smooch. _ " Sneaking out... like that... "

She closed her palm around his squeezable rump, kneading his soft, young flesh. The force of her press rocked his hips against her belly, where his cock was trapped, slowly rubbing his entire member from balls to belly to tip against her skin.

" But I'm  _ so... _ "  _ Smooch. _ " ...glad you did... aren't you, Kenny...? "

\----------

"Ah... Y-yes..." Kenny replied softly, eyes shut tight, welcoming each of her light kisses with his lips, slightly parted and thrust out, as if seeking for his partner's return after each peck. He could feel Karina's warmth surrounding him as she positioned her body above him, his smaller body swallowed up beneath her. As she settled her weight down onto him, Kenny's cock grew to its full size, cocooned within her supple flesh. His head wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but his body was screaming at him to proceed.

"Your skin... i-it feels so nice against mine." Kenny slowly shifted his hips from left to right, rubbing his bare torso against Karina's silky skin. Karina's hand followed his movements, carefully palming his small butt, her hand sliding over his crack and squeezing each cheek as he moved from side to side. Kenny sighed, a small smile creasing his lips, as he basked in the pleasurable sensations flooding his young body.

As he continued to relax, a thought suddenly crossed his mind, Karina's previous words sinking in. "Do you think I'm being naughty? Sneaking out to visit you?" He bit his lip again, indecisive once more. His eyes opened. "Do you think I should..."

\----------

Karina wasn't really sure when she rolled atop the young boy, until the weight of her heavy tits was pressing him down into the bed. But she found she liked this place a  _ lot. _ The bed had sunken in so much around her body that it made a shallow hole, in which he was caught, blanketed by her flexible curves and warm skin. She giggled at his quiet, needy voice, and pulled back just a little, instead laying licks and pecks around the edges of his lips, and up to his cheeks. She could feel the pure relaxation in the way his muscles flexed, and hear it in his breathing when he deliberately rubbed his twitching cock against her belly.

Patiently, she listened to Kenny's words, only offering the occasional encouraging lick on his cheek while she met his gaze with her deep blue eyes. At the end, she propped herself up, rising away from his collarbone -- but only just enough to get a full look at his face, and he could see her cleavage running until it disappeared between her twin globes pressed up to his chest. Lovingly, she laid her free hand on the side of his face, smoothing it slowly across his chin.

"I think you should keep coming, Kenny," she said, simple as day. Her smile was playful, but her gaze was soft. "You know how I know? Because of how happy I can tell this makes you. How  _ good _ it feels... not just learning about your body, you know..." She touched a long finger to the tip of his nose, and giggled mirthfully. "But because you get to feel like a grownup... right? You said so. You like me 'cause I make you feel that way... it's really, really touching, Kenny. So we can keep doing adult stuff as long as you want. Would you like that?"

\----------

The image of Karina, fingers at her lips, tongue teasing at a strand of cum...  _ his _ cum, flashed through Kenny's mind. Of course he wanted more! His feelings of uncertainty, of guilt over what his parents might think... that noise all faded into the background, crowded out by the Karina's knowing smile. He felt like she understood him better than anyone he'd ever met - his shyness, his emotions, his  _ needs. _ He placed a hand on her waist as he tried to organize the thoughts racing madly through his brain.

"Oh... of course I would, Ka...  ma'am. " Kenny blushed again, his inborn desire to be polite conflicting with the foreignness of his position. "I know you have a lot you can teach me. They don't really teach you these grownup things anywhere. I didn't know it could be like...  like this~... " he smiled shyly.

\----------

Karina's smile bloomed into a wide, shining grin. Even though she'd guessed his answer, it was still so profound; that he didn't want to stop, and he wanted  _ more. _ From  _ her. _

Kenny was just so...  _ effortless. _ A rich laugh trilled from her throat, which turned into a soulful croon when she leaned back in to plant a much deeper kiss on the boy's lips. Her tongue slipped smoothly through, teasingly wrestling his down, poking and licking at the insides of his cheeks. She kept it up for several long seconds, rolling her lips like a wave over his mouth, controlling, but not oppressive. Karina at last pulled free, a loud  _ smooch _ resounding from the separation of their mouths.

"You're so,  **so** much more fun to be with than some adults I know, Kenny..." she told him honestly, her voice not far above a whisper. "So now I'm gonna teach you some other fun things you can do..."

With that, Karina slipped her chin-hand underneath, clasping around Kenny's shoulders. Gripping him gently with both arms, she rolled her whole body over, tumbling away from the deep depression and lifting his nude, slender body up with her. "Ah..." she let out, breath blowing out gently against his face. Kenny was on top of her, now, resting against her whole front; she could feel his little legs sticking out beneath, his toes wriggling against her skin.

"Up..." she told him, letting both hands slide away from his form and down to lay against her sides. Pointedly, she spread her legs, knees propped up a short way in the air. "Take a good look at me, Kenny. It's okay; between my legs is a naughty place, too, but I give you permission."

She was, of course, referring to her pink, hairless slit, almost forgotten amidst all the excitement she'd been having so far; aside from the fact that it was just plain  _ itching, _ now, eager for  _ some _ kind of friction.

\----------

Kenny landed on top of Karina as she flipped him over, bouncing fractionally off her belly, then alighting again with a pleasant  **plap!** against her pillowy bosom.

The boy's face was buried between Karina's massive breasts, their plump weight pressing in against his ears. He struggled for a moment to free himself before realizing what had happened. He then giggled, kissing her breast tenderly in silent approval. He looked up, barely able to make eye contact with the older woman through the valley between her tits. As she told him about her own naughty place, Kenny felt his erection twinge against her belly button at the mere mention of this long-rumored, forbidden topic.

Kenny ran his tongue across his bottom lip, a tingle running through his young body as he thought about what might be coming next. "You'll show me?" he asked her casually, unable to keep a hitch from creeping into his voice. He tried to lift himself up and turn to look, a difficult task as his body kept sinking back down against Karina's luscious form.

\----------

Ooooh, now  _ this _ was a sensation... Kenny's naked, slender body wriggling on top of her, his breath steaming against her chest, cock poking and sliding against her belly. It was hard to believe it was really happening.

"Heheh... hhhmm..." she half-laughed, half-sighed in pleasant bliss, eyes shimmering at his mop of brown hair just visible inside the warm nest of her tits. She didn't tease him this time, however; she slid both hands off her sides, and moved them up to clutch around the tight curves of his hips. Then she pushed up and back, raising his rump into the air, giggling as the head of his engorged cock slid down her tummy, bumping over her belly button.

With that done, she slid her hands upwards, bracketing his sides, smoothing over every inch of his bare skin on their way. She came to a stop against the edges of his chest, and lifted up again, helping him disengage and rise from her cleavage -- though she  _ did _ clench her upper arms against her breasts as she did so, completely engulfing his head in between, shutting out the light and letting her soft flesh rub over his face.

Once he broke free, her tits bounced quickly back into shape, jiggling beneath Kenny's ascending expression like some kind of teasing wave goodbye. Now that he could rock back on his hips, Karina replaced her fingers, one remaining to palm her left breast, while her right hand dropped down low between her legs. Two fingers spread to either side of her slit, and tugged slowly, gently prying her lips apart.

"Haah..." she sighed, deep and heavy, smiling encouragingly at the boy above her. "This is... a girl's  _ pussy, _ Kenny," she told him, her voice dripping with sensual glee.

"This is  **my** feel-good place... like your cock... it's really,  **really** good when it's touched. Hehe... oooh..." Her fingers idly tweaked her nipple, her chest heaving underneath. "You can try... rubbing your cock up against it..."

\-----

Kenny knelt between Karina's legs, an expression of naked wonderment across his face as he stared openly at the woman's entrance. He reached out tentatively with two fingers, shaking slightly with nervousness.

"A P...  p-pussy...? I've... heard about it." His cheeks flushed. "I didn't know it would be so... so pretty..."

Kenny's fingers made the slightest contact with the bare skin along Karina's slit, and it was like a jolt of electricity traveled between them. He slid his fingers down the length of her entrance, marveling at the creamy feel of her smooth skin.

Observing Karina's reaction carefully, Kenny was emboldened as he felt her responding to his touch. He centered himself on her slit, his index finger pressing in just enough to indent her responsive lips. Noting that same sly smile on Karina's face, he pulled upwards, sliding his fingers in a delicate motion. Kenny could feel Karina's body shiver as he involuntarily teased her with his caress, and he opened his mouth, wondering if she was ok. Then, seeing her pleased reaction, he thought better of it, realizing he should continue.

Scooting his knees forward, Kenny knew it was time to fulfill the woman's request. He laid his shaft down along her crevice, his body weight leaning against her so that his length partially sank between her folds. Experimentally moving his hips from side to side, he could feel Karina pushing back against him with relish. After he became comfortable with the newness of the sensation, Kenny pulled himself back, so that just his crown rested against Karina's lips, satisfied that he had followed her instructions properly.

"Did I do that right?" he asked, an eager puppy-dog smile on his face.

As Kenny spoke, he adjusted the weight on his right knee enough that his penis shifted positions, and was suddenly pressed directly against Karina's entrance. He immediately sank into her wetness, a look of surprised shock covering his face.

"Oh!  Dammit! " Catching himself on the bed with one arm as he fell, Kenny looked with panic at Karina. "I'm sorry! A-Are you ok?! Did I break it?!"

\----------

The raw friction of his fingers, so small like the bristles of a brush against her aching folds, sent a rippling wave of ecstasy up her spine.  _ 'Finally!' _ her mind cried, but all that left her mouth was a heady croon of bliss. She was far from impatient -- Kenny was  _ such _ a good student, and so sweet, that even with the hours of separation from him all she wanted was the same trademark adorable curiosity of his childish mind.

"Ehehe... you're so sweet..." she answered, though her voice was distracted, her hand still squeezing her breast to try and harmonize with the caress of his hands.

Besides, somewhere deep down in her core, she knew this was where she was meant to be. She was a woman, after all, and here she was, spreading her legs wide for the growing young man who'd already proven his worth to her. Karina watched him closely from beneath her quivering eyelids, smiling a little lopsidedly. She traced the lines of his face, down past his shoulders, and over his bare, slender chest.

She couldn't lie to herself, she knew; it was the sheer thrill of teaching something so naughty to such an adorable, innocent boy that kept pushing her towards him. The look of pure, honest curiosity and trust dearly rewarded in moments like when she'd brought him to his first orgasm.

That same curious nature brought his bare, twitching cock back into play once again. Karina felt it brush up against her slit, and her breath  _ hitched _ in her chest.

"Hh... hh-h-hn... hh-hn..." she sighed out in quiet, ragged spurts, breathing back in just as short. It was  _ much _ larger than his or even  _ her _ fingers, and when its belly slid and glided between her folds, the long-awaited slickness of her arousal started to coat him, making it easier and easier to hot-dog his way against her pussy. Karina spotted his engorged head peeking out from between, glistening with moisture.

Throughout it all, Karina didn't say much, only crooning and moaning in quiet, crackling breaths to encourage him onward. When he drew back the last time, though, she  _ froze, _ jaw going slack at the feeling of his full cock-head pressing up against her. "I-It... nn, y-ye..."

And then Kenny slid forward, burying the tip of his member squarely through her entrance and into her deep, wet tunnel.

" **Aahhn!** " she cried out, twitching mightily on the bed with the sheer  _ force _ of the ecstatic jolt when he grazed her most guarded nerves. It took her several heavy breaths to get her voice -- and smile -- back under some semblance of control. Especially since... she thought she'd just heard him  _ curse. _

"Ehehe! Eh,  ah, n-no!" she trilled out, her lips caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan. "It's  _ meant _ to do t-that... oooh...  jeez, s-so big... Ah. " Karina paused, heavily squeezing her breast in her palm. "Keep moving...  please... p-put your cock in deeper..."

\----------

Kenny's sense of dismay turned to exultation at Karina's triumphant response. Warm, heady endorphins rushed through his brain at the feeling of her slick tightness engulfing his manhood.

" Ah- nnf~... Ka-karina..." Kenny stared down at his shaft, marveling as he saw his length half-buried in Karina's smooth mound. "It feels so good..." he said, a touch of amazement in his voice, speaking more to himself than to Karina. Looking up at the older woman, her look of sheer arousal emboldened him, and he quickly obeyed her request. Grabbing hold of her thighs, Kenny gently pulled himself forward, not sure how far he could go. His cock slid deeper into Karina, her slick walls pressing against him and shooting new thrills through his body with every inch.

"It-it's like you're squeezing me... all over~!  ♥ " Kenny moaned. He gripped the thickness of her legs more forcefully, both to steady himself and to try and transmit some of the emotion he was feeling back to its source. "I didn't know anything could-  ~uhhnnn~ feel like this~!  ♥ "

\----------

At first, Karina thought she should tell him what to do. How to move. But when Kenny clasped his hands onto her thighs, and started sliding forward on his own, she knew he'd figured it out. For once, she simply stayed still. " **Aaahn!...** Aaah... aah..." Her voice hopped between full-bodied moans and deep, sweet croons of ecstatic bliss. Her hips remained steady, but each crackling wave of pleasure dancing through her folds set her belly rocking and swaying above, and made her fingers clench even tighter around her smooth tits.

"Gooood...  ♥ " she sighed heavily, looking down at him with pure, sensual lust tugging her lips wide and filling her azure gaze with warm encouragement.

"I-It... a-ahhn... It, the whole, t-thiiiing... is m-my... ah... good place...  ♥ " And every inch of it was being stroked at once, her pussy stretched wide and all the sensitive flesh within  _ singing _ with ecstasy at the touch of his cock.  **The real thing.** Bare, throbbing, and full of youthful need.

"N-Now..." she started, then paused, seething out another wordless cry when the ridges of his cock-head hit another bundle of nerves. "T-Thrust... move your hips, Kenny, i-it's... it's called 'fucking'...  ♥ "

\----------

"Just keep... nnnhh~  ah-...  telling me what to do... It's  so _ ooo... _ " Kenny trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as a wave of pleasure rolled over him. He followed her lead obediently, a more-than-willing student trying to absorb every lesson she had to offer. Kenny gave one final push forward, driving himself in to the hilt, his cock fully buried inside Karina's welcoming pussy.

"Ah-unnnHHH~!" Kenny grunted, closing his eyes as he absorbed the sensation of being fully surrounded - captured- by her body.

Exhaling slowly, Kenny watched Karina through half-lidded eyes, observing as she blissfully caressed her own body. He took her words to heart, wanting nothing more than to follow her every instruction to the letter. Drawing his hips back slowly, he pulled halfway out, then pushed himself back in, first relaxing her insides before stretching her anew.

He continued slowly thrusting in and out, each motion roiling his body with a mixture of arousal, curiosity, and unbridled delight. He was still concerned for Karina - despite her apparent pleasure, he couldn't imagine this wasn't painful in some way. "Just let me know if... If I'm doing it right. Ahh~...  ♥ I feel so good... but you're sure... You're sure it doesn't hurt or anything?"

**\----------**

There was something...  **profound** about their mutual outcries of pleasure, Karina felt. Kenny took encouragement whenever she cooed and moaned and squirmed at the touch of his cock, letting him know he was doing it all right. And  _ she _ loved hearing his adorable little noises, his raised, earnest groans of bliss from feeling so many new things he never knew existed.

"Ahhn...! K-Ken... nnny...  ♥ " she crooned deeply and loudly; and then broke off in a wild, hip-bucking  **moan** of ecstasy when he drove all the way to the end of her pussy.

She was stuffed. Completely filled by this boy's enormous cock, excitedly twitching and quivering with the young blood that filled it to its full, proud length. Unconsciously, her deepest muscles clenched gently around him, always releasing, but bearing the promise that they could clamp down much harder. Her wetness made it contemptibly easy for him to slide back out, with the puffy ridges of his crown dragging sharply along the roof of her canal, leaving Karina gasping and shivering with every bit as much pleasure as he'd given her going in.

It would've been so easy. So easy just to lie back, and moan aloud while Kenny rutted her. But he was still a boy, uncertain despite his eagerness. It took a  _ valiant _ effort to even get her lips together for more than two seconds, even more to form coherent words, but she managed.

"N-No... aah... _ah... nnh..._ ♥" She squeezed down hard on her teat, rolling her own malleable flesh between her fingers. "Like w-whee _ahhn..._ W-W... When I d-did yoouraah... **Ah!** ♥"

A particularly well-placed thrust forced her eyes shut amidst a crackling wave of bliss. "When I d-did your cock... oh, so big... Y-You're doing thaaahht, t-to me, insss... s-ide... p-please, don't stop... don't stop...  ♥ "

\----------

As Karina's words of praise reached Kenny's ears, a grin split his face. He was so relieved to find out that she was feeling as good as he did, and that he could maybe just  _ relax _ a little bit. As he realized that not only was he not going to hurt anything, but that it actually felt better the harder he thrust, Kenny gradually became more confident. His small hips moved faster and faster, smacking against Karina's inner thighs with a satisfying jiggle each time they made contact.

"It ju-just g-  _ nnnff~... _ grew..." Kenny told her between moans. "Mah~... my friends said it's... aahhhnn~ weeeird..." He stopped thrusting, with his cock fully buried into Karina's depths. His crown pulsed and throbbed as she clenched against him, and he swirled his hips in tiny circles as he spoke.

"I didn't like it at first. But now I'm so happy it happened..." His cheeks flushed. "I can tell you like it...  ♥ "

\-----

Powerless. That was a good word to describe how Karina felt, but in a  **good** way. Jolt after nerve-wracking jolt wracked her pussy, the terrific friction of his bare cock driving moan after quivering moan from her chest.

"Aaahn, aah!... nnah, hahn, ah... yesss...  ♥ " Between her joyful cries and gulps for breath, she cracked her eyes open to the sight of Kenny, smacking his naked little hips against hers with the most  **adorably** soft, understated  _ paf-paf-paf _ of flesh on jiggling flesh.

She could feel what was coming, too. The red-hot, building pressure in her belly, rising with every pass his cock made through her warm, squeezing tunnel. But then, Kenny paused, letting her heat subside, although it did leave her still quivering and softly crying out for several more seconds. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her long hair had flown wide in all the excitement, splaying out like a golden blonde halo around her head. Karina giggled airily, grinning back at his blushing face.

"I'm so happy, too, Kenny..." she cooed, her voice warm and soft. "You're... more fun to be with, than... even some grownups. Heh...  _ mmm... _ "

Taking advantage of the way he was pressed up squarely between her thighs, Karina crossed her legs, first her feet, then swept the heavy trunks of her thighs gently over his body. Teasingly, she clenched down, the sheer muscle of her hips sucking him into her pussy just that little bit more. Then she loosened up, giving him the slack to slide back out.

"I wanna keep doing this with you even more, Kenny..." Karina said, an earnest smile glowing in her warm blue gaze. "You'd make me really happy if...  _ mmmn... _ if you stayed tonight; I could wake you up long before your parents know you're gone, you know. And you can keep cumming, over and over again..." she clenched her hips again, releasing a second later, "...in my pussy, on my tits, wherever you want... does that sound like fun?  ♥ "

\----------

Kenny just nodded, staring into Karina's warm eyes. The mention of his parents had worried him, but he trusted that the older woman wouldn't let him get in trouble. After all, she'd been so worried about it in the spring, earlier that evening. Remembering that feeling from earlier... cumming!... Kenny felt his cock twitch again. He slowly started moving his hips again, feeling Karina's pussy clamping down against him with each stroke, driving his arousal higher and higher. "It.. c... cumming... was really amazing... I- I do want to try it again..." he told her, cheeks still pink with a tinge of embarrassment.

\----------

Even though she didn't really doubt it, seeing him nod, and hearing him actually say it -- that he wanted to stay, keep rubbing their naked bodies together and fucking her until he fell asleep in her arms -- made her so happy that an actual, joyful tear streaked out from her eyes.

She blinked it away, grinned brightly, and said, "Haah... mmn...  _ y-yes, _ yes, Ken... Kenny, k-keep thrusting..." She clamped down a little tighter with her thighs, pressing her warm, yielding flesh all around his rump and reaching as far as his lower back. "I  **love** seeing y-yourraah...  _ mmn... _ your face w-when you cum..."

\----------

Kenny penetrated Karina deeply, instinctively understanding that the more he filled her, the more his cock  _ streeeetched _ her, and the more she enjoyed it. His own pleasure built as well, the boy's head beginning to swim with those overwhelming sensations he'd felt in the hot spring.

"When you squeeze me, it's  _ aah! _ \- it makes me feel so funny inside~"

Grabbing Karina's legs firmly, his hands sinking into her supple flesh, he resumed his prior pace, driving himself against the woman with abandon. All he knew was that it was feeling better and better, and he wanted nothing more than to see where they would go next...

\-----

The energetic, rocking motion of Kenny's hips set Karina's own thighs jostling, and made her toes clench tightly. Her curvy belly jiggled even more, drawing Karina's attention even more to the warm knot building up deep inside every time his cock head kissed her womb. "Ah! Ahn! AH!  ♥ Kenny!  ♥ "

Her free hand dropped down to the silken bedsheets, clenching a tight handful of the fabric that her body was pressing down into a shallow hole. He was thrusting his hips and smacking against hers as fast as he could, now, all his worry and uncertainty forgotten.

"Aahn, AH, ah, yeh, yes!  ♥ " Her cries were punctuated by the loud, rhythmic pulse of his body rocking sharply against her flesh. "S-so, h-hard and fast!  ♥ Y-You're _ aahn, _ g-gonna, make meee cum!  ♥ "

\----------

Kenny's head snapped up at her exclamation, suddenly aware that he'd never thought that Karina could cum as well.

_ 'How would she... She doesn't have a... _ '

With a shake of his brown hair, he refocused on the woman before him, suddenly wondering what he could make her do.

"I'd like to... aaahh~ uhhn~ see that..." He smiled at her, a little shyly, but with a mischievous glint that hadn't been there before. "To see you cum too... ♥ " Kenny's butt squeezed tightly as he pushed deeper inside, feeling tugged at by the gravity of Karina's lust. His small hips were able to maintain a remarkable pace, rapidly pounding in and out, eliciting gasps with each stroke.

\----------

Utterly lost in the rising tide of sensations, Karina's only real response was to wave her head and stare, a lopsided smile tugging her lips open for her moans and gasps to pass through. She was focused intently on the way his heavy balls slapped softly against her wet folds. How the nubile boy was able to thrust so powerfully inside, even with the press of her legs across his rump. Meaningless time passed in torturous pleasure, until she finally managed to find her voice.

"Ah... i-it's... I... **I'M!** ♥"

Her body stilled, if only for a moment. Karina's world imploded around a sudden convulsion in her abdomen, the first heavy pulse of her walls  _ clenching _ down around him. Then the moment ended, and blindingly intense orgasm gripped her core, her very consciousness, in a sharp, cresting wave.

" _ Aaaaghnn! Mmmnnh!!  _ ♥♥♥ " her scream filled the room, and she closed her thighs tightly around Kenny, just in time for her pussy to erupt in squeezing, spasming ecstasy. Hypersensitive to every bit of his length, her warm depths clenched and shook around Kenny's proud cock, rhythmically pulling and tugging at it like a hungry mouth milking a teat.

\----------

Kenny was half-watching Karina, fascinated by her escalating reactions, but heavily distracted by his own body's response to their exertions. As he felt the beginning of her orgasm, however, he could concentrate on nothing else. Karina's body tensed, shuddering with each wave a pleasure, Kenny trying to continue pumping against her despite her powerful, squeezing grip as she wrapped around him with every fiber of her being.

Karina's pussy clamped down on Kenny, each shiver of her body sending an equal thrill through his cock as she involuntarily squeezed and flexed against him. Kenny was soon gasping, unaware that his own climax was imminent.

"Ka-...  ahh~ ... ahh~ AHH~ RIIIINA~!!  ♥♥♥ " he suddenly shouted, shoving himself back into her as deeply as he could go, hips continuing to drive forward, attempting to burrow even deeper.

The pressure in Kenny's swollen balls was too much to take one second, and then the next, he was free. The boy's cockhead swelled for one split second, teetering on the brink of eruption, before it erupted with sticky fluid. Kenny's cum  _ blasted _ into Karina, load after load spurting into her thirsty pussy. She continued squeezing against him, trying to extract every beautiful drop before he finished.

\----------

" _Aaaaghn!!_ Urnh... Agh, _K-Kenny!!_ ♥" she squealed, cried and thrashed, holding the boy tightly between her hips in the tender vise of her thighs.

Nothing she'd heard in her entire life came close to matching the incandescent bliss of Kenny's adorable, soul-freeing cry. Her eyes were likewise blessed with his blissfully contorted visage. The sensitive muscles of her inner walls contracted, squeezed, and tugged at Kenny's engorged cock, encouraging him to hilt deeper and deeper, and finally spill the contents of his balls into her unprotected womb.

Kenny's cock swelled hungrily within the cage of her pussy, like a great beast suddenly awoken, struggling out of its bonds. A violent and powerful  _ jolt _ within her signalled the first shot. Kenny's body convulsed powerfully against her, spasming again and again, pulsing with virile cum that tingled warmly and comfortingly inside her core. It was all she could do just to squeeze and moan and pull against his throbbing cock, letting the boy relieve the tension in his overfull balls deep inside the first woman he'd ever taken.

On the rare occasion she was able to open her bleary eyes, she saw Kenny's face,  **alive** with moaning rapture during his second orgasm of the night.

"T- _ Tell me! _ " she begged, squealing out her words between desperate breaths. "H-Hoow! Ahhhnnitt!! Fee _ aaaah _ lls!  ♥ "

\----------

Kenny howled with unbridled heat as Karina drained him, extracting each shot of cum with the strength of her legs and the muscles of her walls.

"I ca-can't stoOOOPPP~!" he yelled with joy, gasping anew with each thick rope spurting into Karina's womb. Her body squeezed and squeezed, every new shot making his body quake with pleasure.

"You... AAAHH~ feehhHHL~~ SOOOooo-unnnhh~ so goOOOOD~ ♥ !!" The young boy came and came, the relaxed buildup and environment easily eclipsing his first experience earlier that evening.

Lost in ecstasy, Kenny's orgasm lasted for what felt like an hour. As the red mist cleared from his vision, he could feel his cock buried deep into his lover, her thick thighs tugging against him as that last bit of cum dribbled out of his finally-spent cock. Kenny fell forward, exhaling sharply as he wrapped his arms around Karina's raised legs in order to keep himself upright. Panting heavily, he was quiet for a minute, his cock still throbbing gently deep inside Karina.

"Ka- uhnn~... it... I don't even know... ahhhhhhnn~..." he finally sighed, closing his eyes and laying against her while he tried to regain his strength.

**\----------**

Just like they themselves had cuddled on the bed mere minutes ago, Karina's pussy kept quivering, pulsing in gently tight waves around the cock buried to the hilt within. Kenny kept throbbing inside her even after he'd cum his last, so happy to be plunged into Karina's tight, yielding womanflesh. She was still so sensitive that she could feel every twitch, like it was his body's way of tenderly kissing her own.

"Aaaoh... oooh...  ahh... " Karina moaned, her chest trembling; it was only after her own quaking orgasm subsided that she loosened her chest, and slumped down into the comfy bed.

The hand clasping her breast went slack, and slid off her sweat-slickened skin to  _ thump _ against the mattress to her side. Everywhere she had nerves to feel, the pleasant buzz of afterglow settled over her like a warm, soothing blanket. She lay there for almost a minute, breathing long and slowly, and letting it out in soft croons of contentment.

She wasn't quite so absorbed, however, that she missed the feeling of Kenny's bare body slipping down, or his exhausted breaths and groans rumbling against her chest. She noticed his head was almost right over her thrumming heart, beating strongly, but gradually slowing as her excitement ebbed away. It was that feeling, that light pressure on her front that got her to finally crack her eyes open. Smiling tiredly, she lifted up her free, forgotten hand that had opened her pussy for him in the first place, and crossed her arm over his back, gently pressing against the side of her breast to nudge it against his adorably gasping face.

"You did really good, Kenny... ♥" she whispered softly. Karina finally let her thighs slip, giving up her vise-grip to slide down his hips, her legs spreading to fall loosely onto the bed together with his.

\----------

Kenny kept his eyes shut as he recovered from his thundering climax. As Karina moved her legs down to a more comfortable position, Kenny slid between them and collapsed down onto her stomach. He snuggled against his lover, a warm smile on his young face, his shaft still ensconced snugly within her honeypot.

As Karina nestled him against her pillowy breast, Kenny kissed it instinctively, murmuring, " Mm... lv yu, mm... "

The boy wrapped his arms around Karina's waist as far as he could get, continuing to deliver tiny kisses to her breast as he tried to burrow his face into her soft tit. Kenny's exploring mouth eventually found its way to her nipple, taking it in and gently sucking, more for comfort than sustenance. He gave one more deep, contented sigh, then began drifting to sleep.

\----------

Karina was in no real hurry to move. Just twitching to either side threatened to drag Kenny's still-softening length back along the inner walls of her pussy, and she just couldn't handle that while she was enjoying the simple warmth of the love they'd shared together.

"Mmm... such a good boy... love you... t...nn...  ♥ " she crooned, quiet and gentle.

The kisses and suckles on her soft teat were exactly what she needed, fulfilling the moment with yet more tender contact. She rewarded him by sliding her other, tired hand over and onto his hips, her fingers gently pressing and kneading his curves to relax the muscles that had pumped so powerfully against her body.

It was only some minutes later, when she too was feeling sleep begin to claim her bliss-addled mind, that she finally dared to move. Offering an almost apologetic squeeze on his rump, she took hold of his thigh, gripped, held her breath -- and let it out in a shuddering  _ gasp _ when she simultaneously pulled his body down and lifted hers up, pulling Kenny's cock out of her depths. It sucked free with a very wet  **pop,** followed by an incredibly warm trickle of cum leaking from her folds.

"Hah...  _ ah... _ " she moaned quietly, holding still now that he was free, recovering her nerve before even thinking of moving again. She slid her other hand onto Kenny's naked side, gripped down gently, and began lifting him back up. His now-flaccid member bobbed and slid against her flesh all the way, but she ignored the titillating spots of warmth it left on her skin. Karina then tilted, and swung her whole body onto her side, holding Kenny's head above the valley of her cleavage, and curling her thighs up to pinch across his hips.

There wasn't much left of him to even touch the sheets; even his head was well supported against one pillow-soft breast, while the other draped heavily over his chest until it began slipping down his back.

"It's okay..." she whispered, sweet and lovingly, smiling broad to match. Karina shut her eyes, and let her body relax one last time. "You can sleep now..."

\----------

Kenny slept soundly, cocooned tightly by Karina's warm body. Benevolent visions of her swirled through his dreams -- Karina, submerged in the hot waters of the onsen. Karina, touching him for the first time. Karina, offering him her breast, droplets of milk glistening on an erect nipple. Karina, a string of cum running from her finger to her teasing tongue. Karina, slipping off her robe, sly smile on her lips. The smells, sounds, and most of all the  _ feel _ of everything he'd experienced washed over him, and the boy dreamed on in peaceful slumber.

* * * * *

Some hours later, a hint of light started coming from behind the window covering. Kenny was still fast asleep and dreaming heavily, though his potent erection was back in effect as a result of his busy mind, poking out against Karina's tummy. Kenny occasionally whispered something too quiet to make out, but the room was otherwise silent.

\----------

Sleep didn't come for Karina until after she heard Kenny's breathing even out, settling into the cozy rhythm of deep slumber. A snuggly-warm thrill rolled out from her chest at how  **well** the night had gone. Kenny was such an incredibly good sexual student; so much so that he even drove a woman some eighteen years his senior wild with lust and passion. Showing him the mind-quaking pleasure his cock could bring him gave her a sense of deep, fulfilling pride. Here she was, enjoying the fruits of it all, cuddling the sleeping, naked form of this precocious boy to her bosom.

Her dreams were... almost mercifully...  _ vague. _ Of course, she caught many, many flashes of Kenny throughout, and never did he look at her with anything but awe and pure trust in his eyes. Yet what he'd said before -- that he had only a few days to stay here on vacation -- ate at her subconscious, bringing the unwelcome specter of doubt. Would she see him again? Was meeting him here just a fluke? She had to believe that wasn't the future; after all, fate had been kind enough to bring them together in the first place. Silently, as she dreamed, she vowed to stay vigilant -- that she would find a way to ensure they could be together.

She awoke to the vibrating alarm of her phone, resting on the bedside table an arm's-length away. Groggily, Karina blinked the sleep from her eyes. Her body stirred, and it was then that she felt Kenny's naked, delicate body, still clutched against the warm pillows of her breasts. His heart thrummed softly and quietly against her chest, and his breathing was smooth; all wonderful signs that the boy slept without a care in the world.

The sight of him still there in her arms banished any annoyance she felt at the alarm. With a growing smile on her lips, she reached over, clutching the device and flipping it open one-handed. Four o'clock; much earlier than any adult had any right to be awake, least of all those on vacation.

"Kenny..." she mumbled soothingly, setting her phone aside, and running her hand through his hair and down his cheek. "Wake up, honey... I know it's early, but mommy needs to get you ready-- E-Egh, a- _ ah, _ I-I need to get you ready for your mommy," she amended  _ very _ quickly.

\----------

Kenny started mumbling as Karina tried to rouse him. "Unnnh... nh nh, mommy... too early... stl sleepng~..."

He tried to roll over, but with Karina's arm still around him, he didn't make it far. The boy nestled back in to her chest, trying to get back to the heat. As he squirmed in closer, his morning erection poked at the woman, indenting her belly until his hips shifted it to the side once again.

Karina didn't let him drift right back to sleep, however, and as she continued playing with his hair, Kenny slowly regained consciousness.

"NNnn?" he asked, rather incoherently, his eyes squinted against the light coming from Karina's phone. "rrr-you sure 's time?" He plunged his face back between the valley of Karina's cleavage. A voice rose out of her tits, muttering, "Jus' gnna stay here a lil longer." He hugged against her waist once again, trying to squirm his legs back in between her thighs.

\----------

Karina chuckled good-naturedly at his plaintive whines, his voice rumbling against her chest. Truth be told, she  _ hated _ having to wake him up; seeing his adorably sleeping face peeking above her enormous, pillowy tits was almost as good as the moment he had cum inside her. But it was done, and so was their time together. For the day, at least. "You're so sweet, Kenny..." she hummed, tenderly cupping his chin, pressing it ever so gently into the breast his head was lying on. "It's still early, so no rush... but you should at least get breakfast."

With that, Karina began shimmying to the side, rustling heavily across the sheets with the boy still clung against her chest. Moving his small weight with powerful clenches and swerves of her hips wasn't a problem at all, although the steady poking of his morning wood against her belly did make her breath hitch excitedly in her throat. She moved until her legs dipped over the side of the bed, and once she settled her bare feet on the carpet, she propped herself up into a sitting position. With Kenny securely leaning on her body, Karina clasped the side of her breast one-handed, and teasingly rolled it up beneath his chin.

Her point made, Karina ran the nails of her free hand in slow, gentle lines down his back, stimulating his skin to stir his body to wakefulness. Every so often, she gripped a cheek of his slender rump, then squeezed and pressed to nudge his cock up against her belly. The same belly that he'd filled with his rich young cum just last night.

"Your cock's hard all over again..." she murmured coyly, letting out a breathy little chuckle at the end. "You were dreaming about me, weren't you, Kenny...?"

\----------

**Kenny gradually stirred, his eyes still shut, but his breathing becoming less deep and regular as he rose back towards consciousness.**

**"Nnnn... ok, mommy..." the boy murmured, still half-asleep. He ran his tongue across his lips, then kissed at Karina's breast as she rolled it alongside his cheek.**

**With lidded eyes, he pushed his face against Karina's mammary, pressing into her soft flesh as he sought out her nipple, finally rubbing up against it with his nose. Recognizing her sweet smell, Kenny's mouth wandered upwards, his lower lip sliding across Karina's wide areola before finally finding her nurturing nipple.**

**Clamping his lips down, Kenny began suckling once again, this time with more vigor as his body craved the woman's creamy sustenance. Her milk quickly started flowing, and Kenny drank his fill, comfortably seated in her lap.**

**As the boy drank, he continued waking up, becoming slowly aware of his surroundings. He didn't slow as he recognized Karina's taste, instead reaching up with his free hand to caress her tit, helping squeeze out the milk more steadily. Kenny blushed as he acknowledged Karina's question, nodding slightly as he looked up at her, mouth covering her breast.**

**\----------**

_ Mommy. _ Karina's breath hitched in her chest. He was probably just sleepy... but she couldn't deny that a part of her, some deep, primal part, almost wished that he'd meant it. Kenny wasn't near sleepy enough to forget the sweet taste of her milk, certainly, and he sought it out on instinct, finding and latching onto her breast without a hint of fuss or uncertainty. Any worry she might have had evaporated in that single, nerve-soothing moment when his lips closed around her nipple.

"Ah..." she let out, smiling deep and pleasant when she felt her milk began to flow. The eager suction of his mouth brought her rich cream to his tongue, and Kenny suckled and swallowed it down just as quickly. Leaving her teat in his capable hands, she moved her own clasping fingers off. The soft flesh of her breast jiggled back into shape, releasing a sudden spurt of yet more milk into his waiting mouth.

"Good boy..." she cooed, rolling her hand over until she'd laid her arm firmly across his back. Her scritching hand paused, slid down his back, and did the same around Kenny's supple hips.

With her grip established, Karina levered herself upwards, stumbling on her feet for a moment due to the unexpected weight of the boy leaning against her chest.

"Whoa... hehe, big, strong young man, Kenny... drink a lot... mmm, good for you...  ♥ "

Sweet nothings slipped like butter from her lips, all in savoring bliss for the perfect feeling of him wrapped around her, his little legs spread wide around her surging hips. To get a better handle around him, though, Karina adjusted her grip, pulling his thighs up past her side and bowing his legs out and down with them, and settling him down so that he leaned, cradled sideways in her arms, her enormous breast still leaning down with its teat meeting his lips.

She spared a look down across his chest, at the thin layer of sweat accumulated on his skin from their passionate sex just hours ago -- and the thing that started it all, bobbing at nearly-full mast in the air, sticking up proudly between his legs and glistening with the remnants of cum. Karina chortled knowingly, and settled into a slow, easy walk, carrying him and herself on powerful legs through the dim light towards the bathroom. She elbow-flicked the switch on the way in, casting the tiles in a soft flourescent glow. Her bare feet changed from quiet padding to louder  _ slaps _ against the floor.

\----------

Kenny was lifted up in Karina's strong arms, his lean body easily conforming to the crook of her arm, face still pressed against her chest. Kenny wrapped one of his arms around Karina's waist, steadying his ride as the older woman carried him to the bathroom. His other hand continued squeezing her breast rhythmically, delivering more of that delicious, intimate meal. He drank as Karina carried him, sucking hard one final time as the milk finally began slowing. He released Karina's nipple, a little reluctantly, then whispered, "Mm full, mommy..." He squeezed against her teat once more, then quickly moved his hand to cover his eyes as the light to the bathroom flicked on.

As his eyes adjusted to the glow, Kenny complained, "Mommy, it's too bright..." Squinting his eyes, he looked up at Karina, the light suddenly waking him fully. He continued quietly, a touch of confusion in his voice, "Oh! Of course... you're not... I'm sorry..." Kenny blushed, hoping Karina wouldn't get angry at his strange mistake. He tried to change the subject, sliding his hand off her waist and onto her plump rear.

"G-good morning. Thanks for letting me stay with you last night. It was... I learned... everything~ ♥ !" The boy smooshed his face back into Karina's breast, hiding his blushing smile.

\----------

The tender pulls on her teat kept her breathing long and straight, her body welcoming the nervous pinches that helped wake her up. Of course, it could have just as easily nudged her in the opposite direction. Oh, how she would have  _ loved _ to just lie down and let him nurse. Karina hadn't known just how strong her motherly instincts were until she'd had Kenny snuggled up against her body.

Once she entered the bathroom proper, she paused, looking down and away from the light herself; the bright smile staring back at her from her chest was more than enough. Ooh, how he tried to hide it was just  _ too _ precious, though! Karina giggled, rich and full of mirth. Her arms were straining just a bit under the boy's weight, but the relaxed pressure in her engorged breast more than made up for it; all that milk was in his belly, now, and there was no better place for it to be. Rather like her and Kenny in general; everything just felt so  _ right. _

"Good morning, sweetie," she cooed gently. Karina's hands adjusted their grip around his back and thighs, and she hummed thoughtfully, glancing down at herself. "Yeah... and we got pretty dirty last night, too. Sex tends to do that." She nodded her head sagely. "Which is why we're gonna get cleaned up. You don't mind taking a shower with me, do you, Kenny?"

With that, Karina padded heavily over to the low-walled, gleaming white tub tucked in its own little corner of the wall. She carefully lifted a leg, swung it over, and stepped inside. Slowly, she knelt down to gently set Kenny on the opposite corner of the tub, which was just wide enough to form a comfy -- if somewhat chilly -- seat for the boy. "Ahh..." she let out a loud, yet relieved breath. Karina had to force herself not to look too long at his cock, which had softened only slightly now that he was more awake. Instead, with her tits still pressed up against her knees, she turned to grip the shower curtain, and slowly pulled it close with a loud  **_raaaasp_ ** of metal on metal.

\----------

Kenny sat down heavily at the edge of the tub, the cold porcelain cutting through the remaining cobwebs of his deep slumber. He squinted at Karina, one eye cracked open and the other screwed shut, and the memories of the previous night's adventure rushed back into his mind. The boy's erection stiffened slightly, jutting out from his seated posture, while he made an adorable expression, oblivious to his own nudity, mussed-up hair shooting out in four different directions.

He thought for a brief moment before nodding at Karina. "Yeah, I definitely need a shower. I don't know if I smell like... sex... but I'm dirty like something..." He watched Karina as she reached up to grip the shower handle, her full breasts thrusting outward sensually as her spine stretched out. Kenny rubbed his legs unconsciously, somehow still a little nervous before the woman's supreme confidence, despite her caring words and smile. "W-was everything ok last night? Did I do it right?" Kenny chewed his lower lip. "I tried really hard to do everything you taught me..."

\----------

**_Click._ ** The curtain closed and clipped shut, locking out the harshest of the bathroom light.

Without missing a beat, Karina rocked back on her hips, taking a seat inside and against the wall of the tub. The chill of it all against her skin was very noticeable after the warmth of his body, and a heavy shiver jolted up from her thighs to her shoulders, but her only reaction was a lip-chewing pause before speaking again.

"You... you  _ really _ did, Kenny." Karina let out a pleasant huff of breath, a warm, full smile on her face. She stared up into his eyes, bright and brimming with love and trust, and absently smoothed a hand up and down her own leg. "I meant it when I said you're more fun than some grownups. It's  _ because _ you don't know it all yet that I get to teach you; and you're a  _ very _ good student," she said archly, giving him a sly little wink. "It was so fun, it felt  _ wonderful... _ you'll be well ahead of the curve when you get tall like me, you know? You'll know how good your body can feel, and how you can make others feel, too."

Her eyes flicked down his chest, and settled on the bobbing tower of his thick member. "There's one more thing you  _ need _ to learn today..."

She trailed off, keeping her eyes focused on him as she picked herself up, sitting on the lip of the tub herself. Karina reached out to turn on the shower, setting the knob to a warm, gentle mist. Water rained softly down from the spigot high over their heads, reaching as far as Kenny's dangling legs, whisking away the cold of the tub with a flood of fresh water.

That done, Karina began slowly rubbing herself down. Her hands ran frictionlessly up her sides, and down, criss-crossing her belly to clean away the dregs of the sweat from the night. Her smile changed. Lust began to creep in, smoky and focused in her deep blue eyes. The tip of her tongue flashed across her lips, remembering the taste of their kiss. "Try touching it yourself..." she purred, indicating his member with an outstretched finger. "Just... get a feel for it. Find your pace. This'll help you when you want to have sex, but no one's around or wants to play."

\----------

Kenny's cheeks flushed with happiness as he listened intently to Karina's praise, watching her out of the corner of his eye with a half-smile, biting the edge of his lip fiercely as he tried to keep his nervous energy bottled up. He squared up his chin as her compliments turned to instructions, looking at her directly once again. He thought of Karina as a goddess, perched confidently on her throne as her eyes stared into the core of his being.

Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, the boy tentatively took his right hand off his thigh, running his fingers from the base of his shaft upwards until they rested on his swelling crown. Observing Karina's deliberate nod of approval, he slid his fingers downwards again, bringing them back up once they reached the end of his length. He continued the movement for several more strokes, feeling his shaft twitch and grow each time he reached his head.

His breath coming a little quicker, Kenny thought back to how Karina had handled him. He took his erection in his hand, circling his bulging mushroom tip between index finger and thumb, before resuming his up-and-down motion.

"L-like this...?" he murmured between breaths, licking his lips once again. "I-it's nice... hhnnn~" He stroked faster as he felt a sense of arousal building, partly from his own touch, but even moreso from the sight of the voluptuous woman posed before him, her hands sliding languidly across her slick body. "N-not as nice as you f.... hhhhuuuuhnnf~ felt... but.... mm... goood~ ♥ "

\----------

Karina watched him intently, every so often dipping her head in a slow, smiling nod. She'd felt exactly how thick, warm, and yet so soft his proud cock was. Kenny's fingers were so short compared to hers, yet had more than enough stiffness to pull and stretch the skin up and over his crown and back. Even the heavy orbs hanging below were subject to his insistent pressure. The more he did it, the more confident his strokes became.

" Good... " Karina purred encouragingly.

Then, as she slid her own hands up onto her now-soaked tits and began rolling them into smooth, smushed-up ovals, she added, "Try finding where your limit is. It helps a lot to think about sexy things... which is really easy right now, but alone, just imagine where you'd really like your cock to be. Take a look, Kenny..." Karina pressed her breasts together, rinsing off a thin rivulet of leftover milk from the one he'd latched onto before. She lifted each of them up, plying their flesh as easy as bread dough. Above, her lustfully smiling face loomed, eyes half-lidded, tongue flicking out like a hungry serpent.

"Think about what it might be like... imagine your cock, inside my tits..." Karina let the both of them fall,  _ smacking _ loud and wet against her own chest.  _ Smack _ they went again on a second lift, and then again... almost like the sound of his hips when they'd thrust against her inner thighs.

On the final  _ smack, _ she leaned forward, bowing her back like a dolphin breaking the surface of the ocean. Both dripping orbs swung out freely, and with their weight almost seeming to pull her down, she lowered herself down... letting out a low, plaintive sigh... until her face was practically level with Kenny's eager hands.

" Or... " she whispered, " How it'd feel... tucked inside my mouth... " She pursed her lips in slowly, sticking her tongue just barely through. Then she opened them wide again, spreading into a broad, smoky grin. " Maybe my tongue feels even better than fingers... maybe it's just like my pussy... "

Without warning, Karina's hand gently seized hold of Kenny's knee with one hand. She brought it close, lolled her tongue out of her mouth, and swept it in a long line down towards his outer thigh. She pulled back just the same as she'd come, leaving a sticky trail on his skin, which fast began washing off under the mist raining from above.

"I'll let you decide," Karina said, her voice a lusty croon, but full of crystal clear intent. "Mmhmhm... where would you like it to go next?"

\----------

Kenny reached out a hand wistfully as Karina teased him, displaying her body so provocatively, so  _ erotically _ ... His hand slowed as his attention was drawn toward's the gorgeous woman's form, half-hidden by the steam of the shower. He desired nothing more than to touch her every curve... to be pressed tightly against her voluptuous body once again...

Water rushed down Kenny's smooth calves, as steam filled the small shower stall. Karina's fingers traced a line up his thigh, his cock jumping in response, as if begging for her attention. Her indulgent smile was reply enough, and Kenny's hand was suddenly not good enough anymore, as pleasant as it had felt moments ago. His eyes were fixed on her luscious lips, tongue darting out as if teasing him with each tantalizing sentence she uttered. He had never thought about being kissed... down there... but now that she'd put the thought into his mind, he couldn't think of anything else. "Y-yes... please... would you....  kiss it? " He blushed again, feeling so naughty, but also so  _ grown-up. _

"I-I just want to t-touch you again~...  ♥ " he said with a demure smile.

\----------

Karina didn't miss a blink of Kenny's adorable blush, or the subtle undercurrent of bold, overcoming lust nudging through his words. She smiled just a little bit wider, and, with a final lick of her lips, nudged herself forward. Her hand swept down from his kneecap, smoothing over his leg and keeping it spread.

" Of course I will, darling... " she purred softly, looking up from her place squarely between his thighs.

She closed the distance in a heartbeat, turning her head to the side to nuzzle her cheek up into his inner thigh. Karina rested there for a moment, brushing up against his skin like she was finding a comfy spot on a pillow. Then she snuggled in closer, opened her smile into a wide 'O'... and wrapped her lips gently around the base of Kenny's cock. Helped by his own teasing, it was already throbbing dryly, and it only got more and more excited at the warm touch of her tongue. Swiveling her head, she swept up and down, and side to side, lavishing her mouth against the top and belly of his rod.

Her ministrations were only limited to his base until her free hand entered the mix. It swept up from underneath, first gently cupping his balls in her palm, then dragging all the way up to bring her fingers against the other side from her mouth. Smiling coyly up at him, Karina nudged Kenny's tip up into her cheek, taking her mouth off just to let it press into a shallow trench against the soft skin of her face. Over and over she snuggled in, up and down... baaack and forth... baaaack and forth.

\----------

**As soon as Karina's lips brushed against him, Kenny felt his head begin to spin. The way her mouth felt against his most sensitive skin was incredible, and her tongue teased him so precisely and so delicately that he felt like his skin was catching fire. "Uwa~~" he moaned softly. "Mah... aaahhnnn~** **so nice...** **"**

**The boy placed a hand on Karina's bare shoulder, just wanting to feel as much of her as possible. He slid his palm across her wet skin, slick from the shower's fine spray. As he felt Karina responding to his caress, he dug in with his fingers, gripping her more forcefully as he silently begged her to continue.**

**As Karina kissed him, so gently at first, Kenny brought up his free hand, brushing a wet strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. His hand continued across her scalp, rubbing down the back of her head tenderly. "Nnnnn~" Kenny murmured blissfully. His cock throbbed powerfully as a rush of blood caused it to continue swelling, larger than she'd ever seen it before. "Don't stop... never stop..."**

\----------

The plush, hard texture of his cock, for all of Karina's lusty dominance, brought a crimson blush to her cheeks and made her breath hitch in her throat. The incredible heat pulsating through the veins in his cock spurred her to slowly, gently lick and stroke him, especially since she knew that all of this was one hundred percent because of  _ her.  _ Encouragingly, she wiggled her torso a little, dipping her arms left and right while she kept on working his cock, setting her heavy tits swaying gently beneath her.

This felt... so  _ right. _ She  _ loved _ seeing him get excited like this, touching him and having him touch right back, really letting loose and indulging himself. Karina's tongue lolled out, flicking under his crown, and tilting it up just enough for her moist, soft lips to swallow his cock. There, she let out a deep, full-throated moan around him, closed her eyes, and began to suck, bob her head, and even roll her palm down to cocoon his large, velvety-soft balls in her tender grasp. She fell into a slow pattern of rolling her mouth and tongue around his cock, working like a corkscrew, slurping up and down his twitching rod.

\----------

**Karina's tender touch aroused feelings in Kenny that he hadn't considered possible - even after their earlier encounters. The way her lips parted around him, her tongue flicking and toying with him... " The boy clenched his butt, small muscles flexing eagerly as he tried to thrust himself just a little bit farther into his lover's accommodating mouth. He leaned back onto one arm, supporting his lean body as he spread his legs wider and angled himself to allow Karina's unrestricted access to his shaft. Looking up at the ceiling, Kenny's heart raced as his arousal continued building.**

**Kenny felt the now-familiar sense of pressure in his testicles as they began swelling, readying themselves to deliver their precious load. He flexed himself in time with Karina's movements, his cock throbbing in rhythm each time she took him in as deeply as she could manage. Her tongue circled his crown teasingly, and the boy felt a surge of heat that could only mean one thing.**

**"Ka- aaaahhhHH~ Kriiinnna~** **unnnnhhh~** **I'm almost.... ahhh! Wa-watch out~~" he cried out, warning his lover of his impending climax.**

\----------

Karina took the initiative to plunge a little further down his length, until his tip was grazing the back of her throat. She smiled mischievously, and lifted her knees to crawl to get a bit closer, letting her bare chest brush up against her lover and student's outstretched leg. Using the added leverage, she pushed her mouth a little further; until the tip of his cock breached her throat, and slid smoothly down.

The feeling was _ electric.  _ She was speared through by Kenny's thick, powerful cock, with her lips pressing all the way against the base, meeting her fingers still working at his balls. Her chin nestled against the weighty globes, feeling them twitch and throb every so often with another pulse of pre-cum. On instinct, she  _ swallowed. _ It was then she felt her throat muscles contract around his cock, and heard Kenny's loud, heated groan of contentment from above. Karina continued to bob her head on his cock, slowly but long and full; now her face was pressing against his crotch on every descent, and at the bottom, she gave him another swallow, as though she were milking him for his cum.

When Karina felt his sweaty body start reflexively twitching, and heard the boy's groan of pleasure, she knew he was close, even before he all but yelled it aloud. With a last swallow, Karina pulled her mouth up, dragging her tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock, until the tip was again resting on her tongue. With one hand still softly caressing his overfull balls, she swept the other up his leg to stroke and rub his lower length, while her mouth lavished his crown with licks and slurps to welcome his taste into her mouth.

\----------

As soon as his cock slid into Karina's throat, the pressure surrounding his crown threatened to drive him to his inevitable release. The boy moaned and bucked with her bobbing head, until he finally cried out, and felt Karina pull herself off his shaft. He half-opened his eyes, only to see her dive back onto him, stroking him quickly as she teased with her tongue, pulling him gratefully towards the brink.

It was but a moment later that Kenny's muscles clenched, thrusting his stiffness forward as he felt his balls loosen. A sense of ecstasy flowed over Kenny as he lost control, feeling the freedom and release wash across his body. At that instant, his cock pulsed, a sticky jet of cum splashing against Karina's flicking tongue and filling her waiting mouth. "AaaAAAHHH~!!" Kenny cried out in bliss. "uhhNNN NNN~ ♥ ~!!" He clenched again and again, delivering his white loads as he continued calling out to his lover.

"OohHHH~! Ahhhhnnn~! It's.... ahh... so.... ahh... mahh... mahhmmy~... ♥ "

\----------

Karina's features screwed up in concentration. She could feel him twitching. His balls tightening. She knew what was coming. But nothing could have prepared her for the first powerful throb of his cock beneath her fingers, the first full-bodied taste of Kenny's cum, even as it just barely grazed her tongue. Karina felt her whole world collapse into her mouth. She shivered in bliss, her eyes shut tight, reveling in every voluminous pulse that sprayed against her throat. The taste was salty and savory, the overpowering musk of his cum making her dizzy with lust. With her palms cocooning his balls and throbbing shaft, she felt every twitch, each powerful, clenching pulse of his cock that pumped rich, moist cum through her willing lips.

She was almost sad when she had to swallow some just to stop it from overflowing and leaking out of her lips. She wasn't at all prepared, though, for the sheer  _ feeling _ of the viscous glob of fresh cum traveling down her throat. Her heart leapt in joy at the tickling warmth, and she felt her muscles loosen up and make her back arch down of its own accord. Karina had to consciously try very hard not to swallow any more, though; she had plans for the rest of his young, healthy sperm, even if it meant letting her cheeks puff out big and full around his pulsing head like a squirrel storing nuts.

When his thunderous orgasm finally subsided, Karina pulled off with a happy purr, letting just a little bit of creamy white cum drip down onto her caressing hands. She kept her throat tight, even as the pool of delicious cum practically  _ begged _ the pleasure-drunk girl to suck it all down. Instead, she angled her head up, letting the tip of his still-twitching member rest on her chin, and opened her mouth with her lips stretched up like a bowl. Her entire mouth was filled with thick, frothy cum, nestling in a pool over her tongue and gums. The heady scent of his musk wafted upward, tickling her nostrils, and making her eyes gaze half-lidded up at Kenny's face.

She made sure he was watching, then she tossed her head back, closed her lips, and swallowed the whole mouthful of cum in two easy gulps. Her throat twitched and shook with the motion, in full view of the boy, who could see it flow down her neck and disappear beneath her shoulders. Karina could still feel it inside of her, though, heating up her core like a stove. She rubbed her hand down between her breasts, trailing it slowly over her midriff.

" Mmmm... t-that was... oh,  _ so _ good... " she whispered huskily between her pants for breath.

\----------

Kenny stared in amazement as Karina drank down his seed with such obvious relish. He'd never dared to imagine someone like Karina would feel this way about him - that he could please her so completely, despite his lack of experience. As she finished her final huge, deliberate swallow, one corner of Kenny's mouth turned upwards in the beginnings of a smile.

His cock twitched again, popping up and knocking against Karina's chin one last time as she leaned back, caressing her full belly.

"Karina... I.. that was...." He was suddenly tongue-tied, overwhelmed by a tornado of emotion and lust. "Th-thank you!" he blurted out.

The water continued running down from the shower head, splashing against Karina's back running in rivulets down her curvy body. The hot water mixed with a few drops of escaped cum, washing down her breasts as her hands slid across her slippery skin. Kenny's head slowly moved from side to side, almost in disbelief at his good fortune.

Marveling at this beautiful, mature woman, so happy to have pleased him, Kenny suddenly wanted to do something for her. He stood up quickly, then grabbed a small bottle of body wash from an alcove at the side of the tub.

"Can I wash you, Karina?" the boy asked. "I did you get dirty, after all," he said with flushed cheeks, his large cock bobbing out before him, detracting a bit from his serious, helpful demeanor. Without waiting for a reply, he poured out a handful of the slick liquid, scrubbing his hands together and lathering them in preparation for his devotional task.

\----------

Truth be told, taking Kenny's cum like that had left her breathless. She rocked backwards, propped up on her folded legs, eyes fluttering in calm, daydreamy bliss. Combined with the warm water running down her back and tickling at her feet in a gentle, misty rinse, drowsiness began settling into her muscles.

For  _ his _ part, though, Kenny didn't seem the least bit tired. Karina blinked, sluggishly following him, though her gaze was partially obscured by her own hair slipping wetly down her face. Even through the bleary fog, she didn't miss the hefty white container his hands came back with -- and certainly didn't miss the perfect little smile gracing his lips. She listened intently, and felt herself nodding, half out of sleepiness, but nonetheless earnest. After pouring so much attention onto the boy, and seeing his cock  _ still _ not all the way soft even after he'd just cum a full load into her belly, Karina didn't mind a break at all.

"Mmmmn..." Karina murmured, smiling back gratefully. She slid backwards across the tub, coming to lean on the opposite edge. To her delight, it had gotten warm enough by now to be comfy even on her bare skin. She then spread her legs out, giving him space to settle into; which he didn't need much of, as she knew from having him against her in the best possible way. Her heavy breasts settled back with the motion, jiggling and shaking with gentle poise.

"Put a lot on me," she beckoned warmly, twitching the fingers of one hand up from her knee in emphasis. "I really like how soft your hands are on my skin, you know, Kenny. Hehe..." she let out a breathy chortle, and another dreamy little croon at the still-potent flavor of his cum on her tongue. "You're gonna make someone a really good partner someday, for sure... 'cause you'll know  _ so _ much more about a woman's body than almost anyone else."

\----------

Kenny sat on bent knees between Karina's legs, his cock still waving threateningly in the air between them as he placed his soapy hands on Karina's legs, extended beside him. He slid his hands up her calves, rotating to cover both the back and the front, before he crossed her knees. The boy's small hands caressed Karina's thick thighs tenderly, as they became soapy-slick and smooth with his touch. He soaped her legs thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her creamy skin against his slippery palm. As he covered her inner thighs, Kenny veered away as he reached the top, avoiding her most private area. His hands slid upwards and outwards, towards her hips, before closing back together at her midriff.

Karina smiled down at Kenny as he worked so diligently, a strange, quizzical expression on his face. Eventually, he asked a question that it seemed he had been mulling over. "Who would I make a partner for? I don't want to do this with someone else..."

\----------

After the night they'd had before, and the relative excitement of the morning, Karina was more than glad for a chance to just relax -- especially if she could let Kenny keep having fun in the meantime. Her eyes betrayed her warm smile just a bit by flicking between his flagging member and his face, but as soon as he settled his hands on her body, the rush of delighted breath that soared from her throat kept her thoughts from sliding even deeper into lust. "Haah... ooh..." she cooed, holding still and keeping her body wide open. His touch was minute, but very firm, and it only glided even easier across her skin the more he soaped her up.

Karina's deep, easy breathing brought the luscious scent of vanilla and cinnamon infused into the body wash with it. The sheer pleasantness of the moment made it  _ just a bit _ hard to resist reaching out and embracing the naked boy so passionately rubbing her down, but she managed.

"Hmm?" she noised, beating back the fluttering of her eyelids to stare plainly at his face. "Well... I meant for later in life, Kenny. You're still ten; you've got plenty of time to live, so I wouldn't want you to deny yourself the chance to...  _ ah... _ " she murmured happily when his hands crossed over her sensitive sides, "...chance to meet more women. Because... well, I don't know how much we'll be able to keep doing this."

\----------

Kenny nodded quickly, eyes wide, biting his tongue as he looked back down. The boy sat up taller, his hands continuing to move upwards as he spread the sweet-smelling soap across Karina's belly, up to the underside of her proud breasts. Kenny clambered to his feet then, going back to the other side of the tub to retrieve the bottle of body wash. He lathered his hands once more before returning to Karina's side, kneeling next to her right hip. He washed his hands along her shoulder, then down over her clavicle as soap bubbles coursed down her breast. Kenny pressed his torso against her upper arm as he reached out across her breasts, his hand and arm spreading the slick soap across her firm flesh.

As he cleansed Karina's body, Kenny was quiet. He kept thinking over what she had said, and he knew she was right. He would be going home in two days, and then it was back to his regular life. Gulping silently, Kenny blinked away some water that must have gotten in his eyes from the fine shower spray. He cleared his throat and continued bathing Karina, trying to focus on the incredible sensations of her curves against his hands. He would take every advantage of his remaining days with her...

\----------

Karina chuckled at his creativity, letting him have her arm so he could wash her up with his entire body. "Hehe... wow, almost like you're hugging me..." she marveled, grinning brightly at the boy. Her breasts yielded easily to his hands, all the soap having turned them into frictionless globes of warm, soft flesh. When she glanced down, she could see how purely white and sudsy she was. It was only broken when his throbbing cock entered the mix, poking and sliding against her side when he moved and picking up bits of soap with it.

When she caught sight of his somewhat dejected look, Karina flashed him an encouraging smile. "Hey..." she cooed, lifting her free hand to gather up a generous helping of stray lather he'd worked up at the bottom of her belly. She settled it very gently onto the crown of his member, and began to rub it in easy circles, her palm sweeping smoothly to wisk away any trace of cum -- his or otherwise. She went as far as his balls, cocooning them gently in her soapy hand, scraping her fingernails around the edges to get stray bits of sweat. "If there's a way we can keep meeting, I'll find it.  _ We'll _ find it. Okay? I want to keep having lots of sexy fun with you, Kenny. You don't learn everything there is to know about it just in one night." No matter how good the night was, she added mentally.

\----------

"Oh... ok!" Kenny nodded again, more vigorously this time. He was trusting enough to be believe in anything Karina told him, especially since it was what he wanted to hear. Now that he was sure she hadn't really meant it earlier, he was able to rededicate himself to cleaning her properly. Kenny's body slid across Karina's front, spreading suds everywhere as his torso leaned into her chest, his cock trailing along her belly. He stood back up on her left side, water dripping off his lean body and down onto Karina's soap-covered form, before he bent back down to finish off with her other arm. Kenny pressed himself up against her side tightly, applying the soap with his entire, slippery body. His hand snaked back out across her chest, his palm running along her curves and across her sensitive nipples.

"Hmmnnh~" Kenny hummed softly as he worked, his hands gliding and sliding eagerly across Karina's dripping skin. She was more than clean by now, but Kenny didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon, now caught up in touching her alluring form. Kenny nuzzled into her as he continuing playing his hands across her body, laying his soft cheek down against her shoulder.

\----------

Even though she had her hand squarely on his still-quivering member, Karina kept her touch soft and mild this time. She wanted to give him time to enjoy her how  _ he _ felt like doing, too. After all, he was still learning. And he was so  _ eager _ to learn, too!

" Ooh... so creative... " she cooed archly, smiling smokily when Kenny mashed his thoroughly-soaped body against hers, gliding effortlessly over her skin. She let her fingers slide away from Kenny's cock, moving instead to tenderly cup his balls, still feeling full and heavy even after pumping a full serving of cum into her tummy.

With the addition of his entire, nubile frame to help his little hands, Kenny finished his task of washing her up in record time. Karina liked to think that her steady stream of little mumbled compliments and encouraging touches had something to do with that. She took note of when he started slowing down, clearly still wanting to stay close to her tender warmth.

"Hey, Kenny...?" she started, gazing down at his head lying on her shoulder. Karina slid her single grasping hand onto his squeezable rump, and began gently lifting up, giving him the leverage to slide up her body without slipping. Her breasts threatened to hook onto his chest, but with so much soap lathering them up, they slipped free and merely brushed his whole front while she rose him up. The woman didn't miss a beat. As soon as his head was roughly level with hers, she leaned in, slowly and lovingly, to plant a kiss squarely on the bridge of his nose.

" Mmmhmhm... " she chuckled, just for a moment, before her smile turned thoughtful.

"I heard your little slip back there, when you came so big and strong in my mouth." She licked her lips, then dipped her head back, and made a show of swallowing. "Did you like calling me 'mommy'?" she continued. "It's okay, I made that same slip in bed, too... you were half-asleep then. But... it got me wondering, Kenny." She tilted her head, and gave him another pair of kisses, one on each cheek.

"Would you... mmmnh..." she drew her tongue lazily upwards, nose grazing his temple as she whispered in his ear, "... would you like to  _ pretend _ that way? Like... roleplay? I could play being your mommy, and you my strong, loving boy... would that be fun, you think? "

\----------

Kenny's small body shivered in Karina's hands. He wasn't sure why he had such a visceral reaction, but he felt himself growing warm each time she said the word 'mommy'.

The boy pressed his cheek up against Karina's whispering back in her ear, "I do, Ka...  mommy... I want to be your good little boy..." He blushed, and starting moving his hands nervously, rubbing them across Karina's soapy breasts. "You said you would take such good care of me... I always wanted a mommy like that..." Scrunching up his face, the boy dove forward, wrapping his arms around Karina. They were both so soapy that he couldn't get a good grip, but his arms pressed into her soft bosom until he had a tight hold.

Kenny buried his face in Karina's slippery cleavage, rubbing against her smooth, wet flesh. She heard the boy's muffled voice - "You've been so good to me, mommy, and we just met..." He looked up at her, eyes wide and vulnerable. "I always dreamed about you... I just didn't know it was you back then." He looked down shyly. "I'm not too old to kiss mommy, am I?" He leaned forward, already expecting her answer.

\----------

As soon as she'd uttered that single, powerful word in such a playful yet meaningful tone, Karina witnessed a change come over the boy leaning forward in her lap. The raw excitement she felt in his twitches, the way he clenched his toes against her legs all spoke of how much she'd turned a dream of his into reality. It was such a strange feeling to her; sometimes it was easy to forget he really was a boy, thanks to how effortlessly he could drive her to nerve-wracking bliss. But when his voice came out, lovingly tasting the word 'mommy', he sounded, and felt, so  _ small. _ Vulnerable. When he slid forward, squeezing himself into her breasts to latch around her chest, Karina cooed softly and encouragingly and held him tight against her.

She let him move however he wanted otherwise, snuggling his supple hips and erect cock into her yielding belly when he couldn't get any further with her tits. When he lifted his head, though... Karina's heart  _ panged _ with glee. Oh, he was  _ adorable. _ Karina could hardly tell his attentive, open gaze of naked love and adoration was put on at all; probably because it was  _ honest. _

"Why, no, honey..." she purred tenderly, trailing off with a ghost of a kiss against his lips. She captured the top of his chin first, tipping it back ever so slightly... and then trailed upwards, her tongue leading the press into Kenny's warm, soft mouth.

This time, Karina kissed with the gentle serenity of a lullaby. Tender and insistent, she nudged and prodded around Kenny's cheeks, meeting but never truly wrestling with his tongue. She moved her body in time with the motions of her lips, as well, rhythmically clenching and releasing the muscles in her tummy beneath him like the crest of a wave with her breathing. The slow, soft rain of water from above played over their mutually naked forms, slowly rinsing away dregs of soap.

Karina held the kiss for a good, long minute, at least. Having such a young boy pressed tenderly to her chest felt good, right, and natural to her motherly instincts. She stopped when she felt the slower pace taking its toll, a pleasant haze of drowsiness settling back into her muscles, aided by the warmth of the shower and that of the boy's nude little frame on her skin. "Mmn..." she crooned, gently disengaging from Kenny's lips. "Mommy's so happy... and proud of you, my sweet boy..."

She worked her legs for a moment, going through a few passes of her muscles to work out the tiredness, before making a move to stand -- which was thankfully not treacherous now that enough soap had worked off their bodies. Still holding him tight, gazing into his eyes, she reached out to turn off the showerhead one-handed. "Mommy needs to get her boy ready, though," she cooed playfully, kissing him lightly on the nose. Karina stepped out with him in tow, and made her way over to a deeply recessed alcove in the wall, wherein lay a large set of clean white towels. She tilted him back, moving her free hand to hold his shoulders until she could see his stomach, then nudged him into the soft embrace of the towels.

\----------

Kenny took Karina's hand as she led him to the changing area. Following her obediently, the boy watched Karina's bare cheeks undulating hypnotically as she strolled confidently across the tiled floor, the last remnants of water and soap running off her slick body. He hurried to keep up, knowing that she was right - he would need to get back to his parents' room soon, as he could see the first tinges of light beginning to appear in the darkened windows high above the bathing area.

Karina wrapped Kenny in his towel, with only his head sticking out of the fluffy white cotton. He watched Karina drying off, languidly stretching downwards as she ran the soft fabric across her smooth legs, then drawing the towel up over her stomach and her unmissable chest.

As she finished drying off, she looked up, noticing that Kenny was stuck in the towel, and not trying to get out. Hurrying him along, she loosened the towel, rubbing off his damp hair, and nodding towards his clothes with a smile.

The towel fell to the floor as Kenny reached for his lightweight shirt. As the boy pulled it over his head, his still-hard penis protruded out unmistakably, bobbing around with each movement he made. Not paying much attention to his erection, still staring at Karina with a love-drunk look on his face, Kenny put one leg into his briefs, then started pulling them up. Snapping out of his trance with a shake of his head, he realized he needed to put his other foot in as well, and he blushed as he tugged and pulled them up. Ignoring his shaft, bulging at the thin cotton fabric and jutting out the top of the waistband, he pulled up his pants next, his cock once again catching as he tried to tie them up properly.

" NNff... I'll be ready in just a minute... " he muttered, more to himself than to Karina. Now that she had mentioned the time, he was suddenly conscious of what might happen if he didn't get back soon enough...

\----------

Karina kept one eye trained on Kenny's nubile body, offering loving coos and murmurs of encouragement. He didn't even seem to realize the weight of her words until later, just going easily through the motions of getting his clothes on for the day like it was perfectly natural. Natural that he should wake up naked next to mommy, be bathed and bathe her himself, kiss, and wrap himself back in his snug little sleeper pajamas.

_ Too _ snug, in fact. She realized it after getting her fluffy house robe back in order on her form, knowing she could take her time with the rest of her clothes later. Seeing the enormous tent poking out in his underwear drove a breathy giggle from her throat, but once she saw the true difficulty he was having, Karina knelt down on her knees beside him, and gently stopped his efforts with a single hand on the waistline of his pajamas.

"Let me help," she purred, favoring him with a knowing look. "Can't have you being so hard all the way back..."

With that, she hooked her fingers beneath the band of his briefs, and tugged them down and off to free his bobbing member back into open air.

Before she made another move, however, she swept her free arm around him, wriggled it underneath, then clasped his rear and lifted him up. He landed with a soft  _ pomf _ in her lap, facing away, leaning back into her robe-clad chest.

Her hand wasted no more time. She tenderly seized Kenny's throbbing cock in her dexterous grip, forming rings around both sides that writhed and pressed in, all while making twirling passes up and down his whole length. "Remember how mommy did this when you came home?" she said, adding a teasing little chuckle. "Your face... oh, Kenny, my sweet boy... you always look so  _ happy _ when you  _ cum. _ " She squeezed gently but tightly around his cock, and lifted up, dragging his foreskin across his tip... then gliding back down to his base.

"Don't feel bad..." she whispered, kissing him tenderly on the top of his head. "You'll get lots of chances for this later... and so will I. Mommy  _ loves _ having you  _ deeeeep _ inside her..." she drew it out with a warm, longing purr. "Think about mommy a lot, okay? You can touch this yourself, too, every day... let it remind you of me..."

\----------

Kenny leaned back into Karina's pillowy chest, his whole body tingling at her loving caress. "Nnnn~... ahh- Thank you, mommy, it's so... AHN~... you're so good to me..." He lay his hands on Karina's thick thighs, running his hands up and down as he held on while she worked at him. He wiggled backwards against her stomach, always wanting to get just a little bit closer to his mommy. As Karina stroked him slowly, Kenny's butt flexed, driving his shaft up against her hand as he tried to amplify the powerful sensation of her touch.

Inhaling sharply as Karina talked to him about this...  _ touching himself... _ and what she wanted to  _ do _ to him...

Kenny blushed as he felt a rush of blood swelling his cock again, pushing back at the pressure of Karina's hand. "I'll always think about you, mommy," the boy promised faithfully.

Biting his lip, he added, "I never thought anyone could love me like this...  ♥ " Kenny shifted from side to side on his hips, feeling the pressure building in his balls as Karina's fingers skillfully and relentlessly teased him.

"I'm glad you like watching me... I want to  nnnhh~... cum for you again~" he said with a shy smile.

\----------

Kenny, she noted, was quite eager and quick to move along with her, helping her to stroke him off. But then, she wasn't surprised. Having been through three powerful orgasms already, he was a bit more experienced and knew what to expect. That still didn't dampen the lusciousness of having his enormous rod in her fingers, though. Just yesterday morning, Karina would never have thought she'd be so lucky as to have such a young and sweet boy propped up in her lap, happily letting his underwear down for her to squeeze and massage his achingly hard cock.

"Thaaaat's right..." she crooned, ending in a breathy chortle in her throat. She nuzzled her chin into his hair, listening from above how her fingers  _ paffed _ softly into his crotch on many downward passes, and the wet  _ shlick _ of pre-cum lubing her fingers when he crossed over his crown.

"Feels  _ sooo _ good... sooo  _ tight, _ and warm, and  _ strong _ in your cock, huh?..." Karina pressed her lips against his temple, teasingly licking above and beneath his ear. "Mommy's so,  _ so _ happy you don't fight it, dear...  _ so _ glad you don't have to feel ashamed about it anymore."

While she spoke, Karina roamed around the floor with her free hand, at one point leaning her whole back down and bowing Kenny's leaning form out with her. Her stretching at last yielded results when she found the corner of her still-damp, discarded towel. She tugged it over, and drew it over her leg, tossing it like a white throw rug between their mutually-locked legs. That done, she leaned back again, settling her hand on the carpet in a relaxed posture. Her strokes grew heavier and more forceful, aiding the slow rocking of his hips in her lap. Still, she kept his cock loosely pointed upwards, trying to make sure whatever he shot would land in the towel.

"I love you so much, Kenny...  ♥ " she murmured, deep and soulfully, gazing with a broad smile into what she could see of his eyes. "Can you say it for me again? Hehe... I  _ really _ love to hear it...  ♥ "

\-----

Kenny stretched his back against Karina, her warm body enveloping his smaller form protectively. "Ahh- I love you too, mommy~" Kenny murmured sweetly, his eyes dropping down to lock onto Karina's ministering hand. The faster and deeper her strokes became, the more he swelled against her, his crown beginning to throb ominously with each tug of her fingers. "Nnnnh~ feels so nice, mommy...."

The boy rubbed himself into Karina's body, craving skin contact wherever he could find it. His t-shirt had ridden up, allowing his bare back to rest in the deep V of Karina's robe, and his arms pressed in more forcefully to her thighs, pulling the hem of the robe upwards so he could touch her smooth skin directly.

"Just please don't stop, mommy. I want to show you how  AhhH~! ♥! ...How much I love you.... I want to c-cum for you again..." The boy was now too worked up to even blush, his hips moving in time with Karina's steady stroking. Karina squeezed lightly as she pulled up across his crown, adding a circular movement around his sensitive head that caused a shiver to run through the boy's body. "I'm almost..." he started to say, when Karina sped up once more,  **_pulling_ ** him over the edge.

"UUHHHHNNNf~!!" Kenny groaned in ecstasy, his hips flexing upwards and locking in place, a series of shudders running through his body. With the first violent motion, Kenny's testicles unloaded, a jet of white cascading through his powerful shaft. An instant later, his load blasted skyward, arcing high into the air before landing safely on the towel Karina had thoughtfully prepared. She stroked him over and over again as his orgasm continued, pulling out every drop of cum he had left while she rubbed his body tenderly with her free hand. Finally, Kenny fell back down in her lap, the towel drenched with his sticky white fluid.

"NNNnhhhh~ mummy~  ♥ .... I... ahhh~" he exhaled, collapsing back against her supple body.

\----------

Karina saw  _ everything. _ His eyes immediately squeezing shut, his mouth spreading wide in an untamed moan of naked bliss. His little body clenched tight all over, but especially in his member, immediately tightening up to deliver nothing but pure, natural young cum. Kenny's cock jerked in her hand, her palm meeting the base just in time to feel it  **_flex._ ** "Aah...  ♥ " she sighed, bright and happily approving. The first long rope of white practically glistened in the light of the rising dawn outside, making a graceful arc in the air before splashing with a loud  _ praf _ on the cloth beneath.

She slowed her strokes, yet kept them just as long and heavy, rewarding her good little boy while he succumbed to his last orgasm of the day that was just for her. Her hand skillfully kept him aimed onto the towel through every pulse and throb. Even she, at this point, was truly impressed by how  _ much _ cum he still had saved up. His balls felt noticeably lighter towards the end, which let her enjoy the feel of their wrinkly cocoon of soft skin on her palm even more.

Kenny looked so  _ tired _ when it was done. A good thing, then, that he still had some time to lie down back in his room before his parents woke up. She giggled richly at the thought, unable to resist teasing him just a bit. "They'll never know..." she purred, though it was also a promise. "We have a wonderful little secret, now, Kenny... and as long as you keep it, you'll  _ always _ be my good little boy."

His cock kept jolting and shaking in her hand for a bit after he'd shot the lion's share of his com, covering the towel. She drew her palm over his crown, squeezing and twisting softly like a screw to gather up the remnants, and bringing them up to her lips for her to lick off. As she got him mostly clean, his cock finally started going limp; much like the rest of his body.

" Mmm... Hehe... " she chuckled breathily, smacking her lips tastefully of his cum. She moved her fingers back into position, wrangling his cock down, and working it underneath the sheath of his briefs. There would be a tiny little spot of wetness on the front, but otherwise, no indication anything had ever happened. Karina pulled his underwear snugly up onto his hips again with an audible  _ snap _ . Her other hand then joined the show, gripping his jammies to pull them up as well.

"Mommy always loves helping her boy get dressed," she cooed, patting his crotch lovingly through the fabric for good measure. "Can you stand?" Karina added, looking meaningfully into his face; the time  _ was _ getting on, unfortunately.

\----------

Kenny was quietly moaning, babbling a little under his breath as the haze of his orgasm slowly lifted. Before he knew it, he was suddenly dressed, taking Karina's hand and letting her help him to his feet. "Ah~... Mommy~..." He abruptly lunged forward, giving her a powerful hug around her waist.

"I know I have to go back now, and I won't tell  _ anyone _ ! Just promise to let me know how I can see you again soon." He looked up at her, eyes watery and a soulful expression on his face. "I'm still here for two more days. Promise, ok?"

\----------

Karina  _ huffed _ with a surprised breath, but let out only a breathy chuckle of encouragement. She eagerly returned the hug, yet let her hands simply rest and wrap around his waist. The time for holding him close was over, after all. As soon as he pulled back enough to stare into her eyes, Karina saw that youthful innocence of his return, with  _ so much _ eagerness and pure love resplendent in his tearful gaze. "I promise," she said, simple and forcefully honest. "I'll see you again very soon, my sweet boy." He gave each cheek of his rump a tender squeeze in her palms. "I don't care what it takes; I want to spend lots and lots of time with you, so I'll find a way even after those two days." She leaned in, planting a moist, loving kiss squarely onto his forehead.

\----------

Kenny just nodded trustingly, then turned to go. He pushed open the front door to the bathing hall, shivering as the cool morning air rushed in, then turned to give Karina a small wave before the heavy wooden door closed behind him. He walked slowly home, the sky beginning to brighten in the east, as his mind raced thinking of the night's magical events. By the time he found his family's room, Kenny's wits had fully returned, stimulated by the crisp, misty air. He used his key at the door, quietly sliding it open, then closing it just as silently after he slipped inside.

Padding over to his bedroll, Kenny slipped under the covers, eyes wide open as he waited for his parents to rise a short time later.

\-----------

Karina's eyes bored into the boy's retreating form, settling on his small but surprisingly powerful hips and growing shoulders. After seeing him naked, watching him move in those loose clothes was a treat, since she could easily pick through the layers of fabric and know where every inch of his luscious skin was. And he was such a good boy, too... all that love and trust he looked at her with... why, he'd probably take it all off for her in an instant if only she asked.

Once he'd passed through the door and left to rush back to his room, Karina let out an immensely contented sigh. Such a  _ good _ day that had been. Smiling, she set to cleaning up the evidence of their frenzied night together. The towel with all his still-fresh cum washed out in the shower easy enough, but she left the sheets as a problem for room service later. Karina snickered; they'd roll their eyes, certainly, but no one would ever guess a young boy like Kenny could give her that good of a time.

Once that was done, she changed into an actual set of morning clothes; lengthy dark orange yoga pants that were warm enough for the leftover chill in the air, plus a double layer of a long-sleeved, low-cut forest green shirt and a button-up blouse with the topmost one left undone. No chill would keep her from showing a healthy bit of cleavage, for certain. She capped it off with a warm scarf tucked around her neck and down her shoulders, and headed out for a walk, making for the shrub-lined sculpture garden set in another part of the onsen resort. It was a restful area for people to simply sit on a bench and relax, whenever they were tired of the hot water.

" _ Snnnnf... _ " she breathed deeply, eyes lidded, leaning back with one leg crossed on her other knee. Her fingers idly drummed the wood slats beneath her, beating idly in time with whatever melody went through her head.

\-----------

Meanwhile, Kenny laid awake staring at the ceiling, unable to drop off into sleep as thoughts of Karina and his sexual awakening swirled through his head.

About 45 minutes later, he finally heard movement coming from the back room. The door slid open not long after, and his father shuffled quietly over to the small kitchenette.

Kenny rolled over, starting to stretch and rub at his face, presenting a convincing portrayal of someone waking up from a deep sleep. He sat up and looked at his father, who quickly apologized for waking him so early. Breathing a sigh of relief at how easily he'd gotten away with the night's sojourn, Kenny told his father it was fine, and got up to start the day.

*** * * * ***

Just before lunch, Kenny knocked frantically at the door to Room 129. He had changed into a new shirt, and for some reason was shoeless.

" Karina! Are you there! I need to come in! " He whispered as loudly as he dared, trying not to make a scene, but obviously in a tremendous hurry. After a minute without any response, Kenny stumbled off to look for her elsewhere, eyes darting around as if someone were chasing him. Rushing up and down the paths of the hot springs, he finally saw Karina's familiar profile, resting on a bench.

Sprinting over to her, words spilled out of his mouth in a jumble. "Karina! It's awful!" he panted, out of breath. "I'm leaving! Right now!" He wiped his feverish brow, then stared at Karina with wild eyes. "My stepmom got sick this morning, and my parents decided we should just go home. The whole trip was  _ her _ idea!" Kenny seemed on the verge of panic.

"What do I do?! I'm supposed to be back there in a few minutes." He pulled his sandals out from under his shirt. "I-I just told my father that I left my sandals at the hot spring, and I went to go get them. But they've already packed! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Kenny had started pacing in his excitement, but he stopped suddenly, looking back over to Karina with pleading eyes. "C-Can I just stay here somehow? You said you'd be able to fix everything, right?"

\-----------

She was enjoying the sounds of birdsong, both close and far beyond, and the rustle of leaves rattling up in the trees. Karina was  _ not _ expecting to hear Kenny's voice. Not now. Not here. Her eyes shot open, and she uncoiled her legs instantly. Karina stared, blinking, at the boy's approaching form.

" What...? " she mouthed, but quickly willed herself silent. Something was clearly wrong. Karina listened closely, nodding her head slowly.

She didn't panic. But she  _ did _ purse her lips, mentally forced onto her back heels. "Okay..." she muttered, making one long, confident nod. She stared back for several seconds, still, thinking very hard. This  _ was _ awful. Kenny was... going away. Possibly to where she'd never see him again. No, that  _ couldn't _ stand. She loved spending time with him  _ far _ too much to just...  _ drop it _ like that. But she'd have to trust and hope for this to work out at all... but then... hadn't circumstances aligned perfectly to bring them together in the first place?

Karina actually smiled at that. It wasn't much, but she was glad for something she could show outwardly to the frantic boy. "Okay," she repeated, nodding more forcefully. She continued in a clear voice, "You  _ do _ have to go with them... but I  _ will _ make sure I see you. I need you to tell me where you'll be, but more importantly, what school you'll be in once the class season's back in session."

\-----------

Kenny blinked. A single tear began to rise, stinging in his eye. " I have to... but I thought... " he murmured, lips wavering.

A dejected look came over the boy's face. "Oh... w-well... I live in Forest Heights. It's... about an hour away. And I'll be at Suncrest Middle School." He looked up at her with watery eyes. "If I have to go, I need to leave now. I... thank you Ka...  mommy... "

The boy looked like he had more to say, but he turned and fled, not wanting to break down in front of Karina. She could barely hear his goodbye as it floated back with the wind of his hasty departure.

\-----------

Karina blinked herself. Forest Heights... that wasn't actually that far away at all. She knew the place, and she'd even been through there looking for job opportunities several times. Her mind lit up instantly when he mentioned the school -- she'd  _ applied _ there. Submitted her resume and everything. That... that  _ could _ work.

Karina was focused, confident, and determined to make sure she saw him again; which was why it hurt all the more when she saw him about to just give up. She frowned, beginning to shake her head. "Kenny..." But he broke and headed away from her before she could explain. "Kenny...  _ Kenny! _ _... _ her voice broke off in a whisper; she didn't want to give away that she knew him, after all. She fought to keep herself seated, and not glance away; if anyone  _ had _ noticed, it wouldn't do to heighten their suspicion.

After he'd slipped out of the garden, Karina calmly rose to her feet. Her jaw was set, her eyes filled with determination.

She made a jogging beeline away from the trees and shrubs, heading straight back to her bedroom. No sooner had she locked the door behind her did she pull her room's phone off the hook, and dial from memory a certain fateful number.

Two rings later, the bright voice of the superintendent broke through the silence. Karina immediately smiled. "Hello, Trista; this is Ms. Sukunai calling," she began. "I want to talk about my application for your open teacher's position next period..."


End file.
